So Many Words Never Said
by Be-And-Te
Summary: Era una dinámica simple. Lo suficientemente simple que no requería preguntas, solo el acuerdo tácito de permanecer en silencio. Solo requería que Twilight se partiera en pedazos, para que nunca más se pudiera volver a unir. Solo requería una lista en una hoja de papel para cuestionarlo todo. UA - Humanizado
1. So many roads still to know

**Trigger warning:** Sugerencias bastante (poco) sutiles de temas sensibles como abuso y desórdenes alimenticios. Se sugiere discreción (o eso dicen, pueden tirarme tomates si quieren)

Titulo basado en la canción "So many words" de Johan Glossner, que una vez descubierta me acompañó muchas noches en vela.

Siento como si fuera mi cumpleaños, o me hubiera sacado la lotería, o alguna de esas cosas. Primera vez en años que se me ocurre una historia y la termino entera en menos de un mes y medio. Superé muchísimos obstáculos personales escribiendo esto, creo que voy a llorar :').

En mi defensa quiero decir que soñé con una parte de esto y medio despierta se me ocurrió todo el resto, tenía que sacarme la idea de la cabeza de alguna forma o probablemente iba a morir (?).

Como sea, espero que les guste y cualquier cosa los invitos a dejar un comentario. Me gusta charlar, je.

* * *

—No entiendo cómo lo haces.

Ante el comentario repentino, Twilight paró de traspasar lo subrayado en el libro a su cuaderno con la intención de conformar un primer resumen, y tornó la vista a su amiga sentada frente a ella. Las palabras de Sunset se escucharon un tanto sofocadas al tener la cara enterrada en su libro de texto abierto, probablemente aún en la primer página del capítulo asignado para leer.

— ¿El qué, exactamente?— Inquirió Twilight, ceño fruncido en confusión.

— ¡Entender a este tipo!— Bramó su amiga, levantando la cabeza para acomodarse el cabello rojizo de mechones dorados en un rodete, que probablemente duraría menos de un segundo ante la falta de una banda elástica para sostenerlo—. Entre las idas y venidas en el tiempo, los comentarios anecdóticos y que diga _las gentes_ , creo que me va a explotar el cerebro.

—No es _tan_ malo—. Sunset arqueó una ceja, el pelo se le desató por sí sólo en sincronización cuasi perfecta—. Está bien, sí, es insoportable y también me exaspera, pero luego de la segunda lectura te acostumbras.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo leíste?— La pelirroja esta vez levantó ambas cejas.

—Sólo dos, si no contamos ésta porque es para sintetizar lo más importante y a partir de ahí organizar bien las temporalidades. No soy _tan_ nerd—. Un nerd probablemente lo leería otras tres veces más hasta memorizárselo por completo, en el mismo día que fue asignado, ella sólo era aplicada.

Sunset rodó los ojos, dándole un sorbo a su café.

—Se nota, nunca creí que te echarías a dormir tras Rainbow Dash en la proyección de Literatura—. Comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Se supone no debían llevar alimentos ni bebidas a la biblioteca, según los pequeños carteles en cada una de las mesas. Pero mientras se fuera amable con el bibliotecario de turno, se mantuvieran las mesas limpias, y no se desatara ningún tipo de caos, esa regla era técnicamente inexistente. Sin contar que una buena dosis de cafeína a las tres treinta de la tarde era bastante útil, además de extra necesaria.

—En mi defensa, hice un reporte de esa película el año pasado en mi otra escuela—. Dijo, enumerando con los dedos en una especie de énfasis—. Y dormí alrededor de cuatro horas… O eso creo.

Al recordar lo poco que había logrado dormir la noche anterior, sintió la necesidad de darle un trago a su propio café. Tanto para suprimir un bostezo cansado, como para apaciguar con el calor de la bebida el cosquilleo incómodo que le subió por la espina dorsal al recordar el por qué exacto.

— ¿Salió otro documental nuevo?

—Dos, de hecho—. Contestó Twilight, limpiando los lentes con el borde de su sweater. Esta mañana (para colmo) se había levantado tan tarde que la idea de ponerse lentes de contacto no se le cruzó por la cabeza hasta hora después, mucho menos el traerlos para colocárselos luego. No es que los lentes fueran incómodos, pero se sostenían con tanta pobreza en el puente de la nariz que a veces se pescaba a sí misma acomodándoselos por inercia.

— ¿Sabes? Un día de estos tenemos que hacer una maratón de películas—. Ahora con los cristales totalmente pulcros, pudo ver con claridad a Sunset totalmente distraída en su celular. Definitivamente no lograrían demasiado hoy—. Aún no he visto un cuarto de los supuestos clásicos.

—Suena bien, tengo un par que te estoy segura te van a gustar—. Una pausa—. ¿Pero sabes qué suena mejor?—Inquirió Twilight, con cierto grado de ironía.

— ¿…Ir al cine?—Ofreció Sunset, ya conociendo a su amiga de anteojos y rodetes prolijos lo suficiente para ser a dónde iba.

—No. Terminar con esta cosa.

Otra vez, su compañera enterró la cara en el libro, gruñendo con frustración. Y luego de aceptar derrota, se armó de voluntad para comenzar a leer.

Aprovechando que uno de los profesores de la última hora del día se había ausentado, decidieron por venir a la biblioteca a adelantar un poco de la tarea asignada en una materia que ambas compartían, el cual era una serie de preguntas en base a un texto tedioso. No es que Twilight quisiera ser una aguafiestas, pero si lograba adelantar algo ahora, quizá al llegar a casa podría tomarse algún tipo de descanso.

Pasaron un par de minutos más de silencio, sólo el ruido ocasional de algún que otro estudiante aquí y allá ya que estaban en la parte más tranquila y alejada de la biblioteca, sin contar el hecho de que un martes por la tarde a dos meses y medio de los exámenes no se encontrarían demasiados alumnos. Hasta que una vibración corta que se expandió a toda la mesa alertó a Sunset Shimmer de una nueva notificación en su celular.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?— Inquirió Twilight al ver a su amiga tecleando con el ceño fruncido.

—Es Twilight, uh, la otra Twilight—. Sunset la miró por un segundo y luego volvió la vista a la pantalla—. ¿Está bien si viene ahora? Me dijo que quería hablarte de algo.

Ah, la _otra_ Twilight Sparkle, la que venía de un mundo paralelo de… ¿equinos sapientes? Se había quedado tan estupefacta el momento que la vio salir de la base de la estatua de la escuela que tuvo que escuchar la explicación unas tres veces para procesarla en verdad. La primera se echó a reír y consideró llamar a una ambulancia para el hospital psiquiátrico, la segunda sintió que el límite entre la realidad y lo ficticio se volvía cada vez más absurdo que tuvo que pedir por una tercera explicación, en la cual bombardeó a preguntas a su doppelganger.

No es como si ella hubiera tenido problema alguno en responder.

—Hm, sí, supongo—. Twilight se encogió de hombros—. Aunque no sé de qué querrá hablar, exactamente.

Sunset le devolvió el gesto.

—No tengo idea, lo único que sé es que ha estado haciendo cosas por acá todo el día—. Otra notificación de mensaje, otro tecleo intenso. Twilight cayó en la cuenta de una anomalía.

—Espera, creí que no había tecnología avanzada en ¿Equ…estria?— Siempre ocurría que a pesar de su buena memoria los nombres simples o hechos cotidianos a veces se le escapaban, pero un asentimiento por parte de la pelirroja confirmó que estaba pronunciándolo bien.

—No, no la hay. Me pidió que le consiguiera un teléfono cuando le dije que no podía investigar el mío, ya sabes cómo es Twilight cuando quiere indagar algo—. Sunset le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, porque ese comentario hacía referencia tanto a ella como a su doppelganger. Ambas eran bastante diferentes, sin embargo la curiosidad y las ganas de aprender eran probablemente características compartidas.

Twilight le respondió con un simple "ajá" y un ruedo de ojos, sus propias comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa. Con Sunset siempre se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para soltarse un poco más de lo normal, tal vez era por el hecho de que su primera conversación fue durante una tarea dual en clases de Cálculo avanzado y no todos los días se encontraba alguien que pudiera seguirle el ritmo de pensamiento.

Tras otro par de minutos pasajeros, Sunset hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano para saludar a Twilight Sparkle, quien no tardó en devolvérselo y escabullirse por las mesas hasta sentarse a su lado.

— ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están?— Saludó, quitándose la capucha del buzo para acomodarse el pelo, era una pequeña medida cautelar para no generar confusiones o problemas. A primera vista podían parecer iguales, pero bastaba que se pararan una al lado de la otra para notar que no eran exactamente dos gotas de agua. Una de las diferencias más notables era la diferencia de altura, Twilight siendo casi tres centímetros más baja que su doppelganger, quien también de alguna forma se veía un poco más madura, como si hubiera pegado el último pequeño estirón de los dieciocho años. Aún así la mentira de que eran gemelas (un tanto distintas) funcionaba sin problema alguno cuando necesaria.

Ambas chicas le devolvieron el saludo, Twilight de manera cordial como correspondía, Sunset con desánimo fingido.

—Sufriendo—. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado, mirando al libro.

— ¿Sufrien-?¿Tienen examen pronto? Me hubieras dicho, vengo en otro momento, de verdad. No quiero que pierdan tiempo de estudio por mi culpa, sé lo importante que es aprob-

— ¿Sunset dijo que querías hablarme de algo?— Interrumpió Twilight, quien ahora pasaría a ser Sparkle por conciliación mutua para evitar malentendidos, mientras que su clon tomaría el primer nombre de ambas. No es como si tuviera un problema, prefería su segundo nombre varias veces antes que el primero.

Twilight, su doppelganger, la miró por un segundo, como si se hubiera olvidado de a lo que había venido.

— ¡Ah, sí! Me di cuenta de algo que nunca analizamos cuando consideramos el espectro de paralelismos entre nuestros mundos—. Cuando Twilight observó la mirada curiosa tanto de Sunset como de Sparkle, supo que tenía su completa atención—. El otro día fui a visitar a mi madre, y cuando estábamos mirando los álbumes familiares me surgió una duda.

Inspiró aire por la nariz despacio. " _Bien, aquí vamos_ ".

—Tú convives con tu familia biológica, ¿verdad?

Sparkle pestañeó con cierta confusión, pero asintió de todas formas.

—Sí—. Contestó de la misma manera—. Vivo con mis padres, y mi hermano, Shining Armor, se mudó cuando se casó con Cadance. Pero creo que eso ya lo hablamos antes, ¿por qué?

Efectivamente, ya habían discutido ese último tema. Su hermano y su cuñada parecían ser bastante parecidos a sus contrapartes de Equestria y seguían una línea de hechos con temporalidad relativamente similar. Pero ese no era el foco de conversación, sino la utilización del plural para una palabra en específico que elevaba el porcentaje de probabilidades de que esta conversación se tornara mucho menos grata de lo que ya sería.

—Espera, dijiste padres—. Ahora era el turno de Twilight fruncir el ceño en aparente confusión—. Quieres decir que Night Light aquí sigue vivo, ¿verdad?— Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, una que esperaba haya sonado tan casual como se lo propuso.

—Sí—. Afirmó Sparkle imitándole el gesto, extrañada—. ¿…En tu mundo tu padre falleció?— Preguntó con cautela genuina, tanto para no ofender como por esa curiosidad mórbida que no se le escapaba de los ojos.

—Cuando tenía alrededor de diez años—. Twilight bajó un poco la voz, sólo para reafirmar su seriedad ante el tema y la supuesta melancolía que se debía poseer cuando se hablaba de alguien cercano que ya no estaba con uno. Sintió a Sunset tomarle el casc- la mano por debajo de la mesa en un intento de consuelo, ella respondió con un pequeño apretón de su parte, sin embargo no dijo más nada. Estaba concentrada en la reacción de Sparkle.

Su contraparte pareció olvidarse de pestañear por un momento, y a pesar de su expresión inerte, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo, sus ojos centellearon con un brillo extraño. Uno de odio, o quizá era envidia. Vio como los hombros se le tensaron en forma controlada. Por alguna razón no estaba para nada a gusto con esa idea.

Sin embargo era probable que las buenas costumbres le dictaran que tenía que dar alguna especie de condolencia por ser quien incentivó la respuesta, así que cuando Twilight dio cuenta que se disponía a hacer eso, la interrumpió. No necesitaba oír algo que iba a ser una mentira, sobre todo porque no podría importarle menos.

—No necesitas decir nada—. " _Yo tampoco lo siento_ "—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, de verdad.

Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa de confort, Sparkle pareció aceptarla, aún intentando descifrar exactamente las intenciones de su contraparte.

Pasaron diez segundo de silencio incómodo en los cuales ninguna de las tres emitió palabra. Y seguramente se pondrían peor, a juzgar por la sensación horrible que se le estaba formando en el estómago. No era tan sencillo como parecía.

—Aún no entiendo—. Comenzó su contraparte, despacio—. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, exactamente?

Sparkle hablaba con curiosidad genuina en su voz. Según la poca información que había podido recaudar a lo largo del tiempo, en base a comentarios de sus amigas de éste lado del portal, Sparkle no solía hablar mucho de su vida familiar a menos que se tratara de su hermano y siempre tenía una excusa válida por la cual su casa no estaba disponible para cualquier tipo de reunión social. Entonces, por lógica, le llamaría la atención el hecho de que su otro yo intentara abarcar esos temas. Sin contar que Twilight evitó ir directo al punto apropósito aún cuando se lo preguntó la primera vez. Ahora que había vuelto a inquirir el por qué, era mejor brindarle la información que quería o estaba segura que no preguntaría una tercer vez.

—Como dije, me surgió una duda.

La ex-unicornio inhaló despacio, sintiendo un cosquilleo incómodo en el centro de la espalda. Apretó con su mano libre el papel que tenía en el bolsillo de la campera en forma casi inconsciente. Ojalá estuviera equivocada, ojalá esto fuera todo un maldito malentendido por su parte y dentro de una hora se encontrara recibiendo un sermón de parte de Sunset Shimmer sobre por qué estaba mal lo que iba a preguntar.

— ¿Night Light sigue yendo a tu cuarto, por la noche?

La pregunta fue tan suave y sutil como podría serlo un golpe súbito a la cara, pero Twilight estaba segura de que tenía la carga de significaciones justas y necesarias para darse a entender a la perfección. Dicho de alguna otra forma, o caería víctima de excusas y evasivas previamente planificadas, o terminaría con una mejilla marcada. Sparkle era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender cuándo debía protegerse a sí misma, aunque implicara resguardarse en su propia injusticia e incluso justificarla. Por eso mismo lo mejor era actuar de forma directa, sin perder la sensibilidad para no generar una actitud totalmente defensiva, pero desviarse tampoco del punto en cuestión.

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Twi?— Inquirió Sunset con lenta cautela por lo bajo, ella sólo levantó una mano por debajo de la mesa para indicarle que la dejara manejar la situación, tal como le había pedido.

Sparkle pareció no escuchar a la pelirroja, ocupada en sostenerle la mirada a Twilight. Si se basaba en la experiencia propia, aún así iba a escuchar excusas y justificaciones, pero el lenguaje corporal no fallaba, y fue allí donde consiguió expresiones auténticas. Sparkle perdió todo tipo de chispa de buen humor posible, con la expresión de sorpresa durando probablemente más de lo esperado, a juzgar por el pase rápido de una frente ligeramente arrugada a un ceño fruncido con indignación. Le sostuvo la mirada durante otro par de segundos más, en una búsqueda sospechosa ante el cómo de la obtención de tal información, para luego caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de su _yo_ de una dimensión paralela.

— ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea?— Respondió al fin, con una indignación que no fue tan bien ejecutada como el tono de ofensa. Ese, supuso Twilight, debería de ser genuino por más razones de las que podría llegar a especular. Aunque estaba segura que alguna de ellas se trataba de eso mismo, de atreverse a especular lo suficiente para hacer preguntas certeras—. Me encuentro bien.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Sunset relajaba los hombros que en algún punto se le tensaron, pero sólo un poco, como si no estuviera del todo convencida ante esa última respuesta aparentemente obvia. Se podría decir que ambas coincidían en que era una contestación que esperaban escuchar. La diferencia radicaba en que, mientras la pelirroja tenía la esperanza de que su amiga realmente se encontrara bien, Twilight entendió que era un mero mecanismo de defensa automático.

— ¿En verdad estás segura de eso?— Preguntó la ex-unicornio por lo bajo, no con la intención de poner en duda su palabra o credibilidad, sino con preocupación genuina. Si en realidad las cosas eran de esa forma, si Sparkle en verdad se encontraba en un ambiente familiar sano, entonces las expresiones anteriores no habrían aparecido, la sorpresa sería tan genuina como el asco, y responder que no ocurría nada hubiera sido una respuesta natural y fluida como obvia.

Sin embargo al buscarle la mirada se encontró con una desafiante, una que le advertía que si seguía jugando con fuego ambas terminarían en cenizas, que a la vez se contradecía al rogarle que efectivamente así sucediera.

—Nadie va a juzgarte si dices que no, Sparks—. Sunset habló con suavidad, el fantasma de una sonrisa adornándole los labios. Twilight no estaba segura a qué se refería exactamente, supuso que tendría que ver con algo personal de las dos. Era su amiga, después de todo.

Sea como fuere, Sparkle tornó la mirada aún ardiente a su amiga pelirroja, posiblemente ofendida por el hecho de que hubiera decidido "tomar partido". Sunset no tuvo problema en sostenérsela, serena pero intensa, para demostrarle que hablaba enserio.

La de anteojos terminó por quitárselos, y a pesar de la visión borrosa, pudo ver como las figuras frente a ella tomaban una postura un poco más relajada. Se llenó los pulmones de aire, y lo largó en un suspiro pesado. No tenía idea de cómo diablos no vio venir esta conversación, aunque a decir verdad esperaba algo más sutil de parte de su clon. Quién diría que quien se articulaba con espalda erguida y portaba la dignidad cual reina de Inglaterra, pudiera ser tan directa como… como lo hubiera sido ella fuera la situación invertida. Claro que esto último ocurriría el día en que Sparkle pudiera dormir en paz, y eso que era probable que primero debiera morir para lograrlo.

Como sea. Hora de cambiar de táctica.

—No tiene que ver con eso, Sunset. De verdad aprecio la intención, pero no se tienen que preocupar por nada ¿ok?— Eligió hablar con calma mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz para apaciguar el dolor de cabeza. No estaba segura si era por toda la situación o los malditos lentes. Probablemente lo segundo—. No… No ocurre nada en casa, enserio.

¡Qué va! Mentir siempre se le daba de lo más bien. Se atrevía a decir incluso que más del cincuenta por ciento de su actividad diaria envolvía mentiras en algún punto. Pero por alguna (decepcionante) razón, al decir eso se escuchó a sí misma muy poco convincente. Aún así, el objetivo primario no era decir mentiras con cierto grado de exactitud, sino convencer.

—Lo siento si reaccioné mal—. Eso era verdad, aunque no su culpa. Se dispuso a buscar los pañuelos descartables para limpiar los cristales de los lentes, otro mal hábito—. Sólo estoy cansada, ayer comencé un proyecto nuevo que me llevó la mayoría de la noche y-

—Sparks…— Le interrumpió Sunset, con un tono que no pudo reconocer del todo.

— ¿…Qué?— Sparkle paró a pestañar hacia la figura roja, pañuelo en mano, anteojos en la otra.

—Dijiste que te habías quedado despierta mirando documentales.

" _Tenías que ser estúpida"_. Mentir se le daba de lo más bien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de falsedades espontáneas.

Un poco de empañe en los cristales, un par de movimientos horizontales con el pañuelo descartable (nunca circulares, eso rayaba el anti-réflex) y ya estaban como hace cinco minutos atrás: pulcros.

—Los documentales o revistas son disparadores de mis proyectos de investigación, no veo la incongruencia—. Lo que sí pudo ver, con la vista otra vez nítida, fue la poca convicción que generaron sus palabras. Intentó parecer casual y tomar un sorbo del café que ya se estaba quedando frío. Demasiado amargo.

Pasaron varios minutos donde el silencio se hizo palpable e incómodo, y de alguna forma, las miradas hacia su persona la hacían sentir más pequeña de lo usual. Buscó su celular para ver la hora, alrededor de veinte minutos para que terminara la jornada escolar. Tal vez lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas e irse, para terminar la conversación donde debía antes de que acabara haciendo alguna estupidez.

—Sparkle, por favor mírame—. Cuando tornó la vista hacia Twilight, otra vez se encontró que estaba empleando jueguitos de miradas. Odiaba los juegos de palabrerío visual—. Mírame y dime que no ocurre nada, y prometo que nunca más me escucharás decir una palabra del tema, incluso si quieres ni siquiera me vuelves a dirigir la palabra. Pero por favor sé honesta conmigo.

Tuvo que clavar las uñas en las palmas hasta que los antebrazos le temblaron. ¿Qué acaso no sabía cuando rendirse? ¿O es que le gustaba verla perder?

Sparkle cruzó los brazos, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla con la dignidad que siempre le gustó aparentar poseer (si su clon se veía así con tan poco esfuerzo, era probable que ella también, ¿no?), cuando se dio cuenta de la intención de Twilight al estirar un brazo hacia ella.

No era (tan) estúpida, ni transparente y mucho menos _frágil_.

Pero en el fondo estaba segura que Twilight tenía razón, y no podría decirle nada a la cara sin sonar que le estaba tomando el pelo. ¿Quién tendría el valor de mentirle así a su espejo maduro y bonito? ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Por un momento, un mero instante, se propuso desafiarla con una mirada totalmente molesta que la invitaba realizar una introspección a su propia vida de Princesa pomposa (por no utilizar términos vulgares, ella era mucho mejor que eso), pero desistió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esta vez en sus ojos había un brillo distinto.

Un resplandor exagerado que se movía por rapidez entre córneas blancas e irises violáceos, un centelleo de impotencia, un chispeo de desesperación, un reflejo de angustia.

Un brillo de empatía, un resplandor de la experiencia propia.

Por algún motivo brindarle el beneficio de la duda no pareció una mala idea, así que, a falta de una bandera blanca para admitir la derrota y la apertura a las negociaciones cual comandante de guerra en plena Dinastía Han, Sparkle decidió por dar la vuelta a la página en su cuaderno, dejando hacia arriba con un golpe seco todas las hojas en blanco que esperaban ser usadas dentro de las próximas semanas.

— ¿A qué estás intentando llegar?— Inquirió Sparkle por lo bajo con curiosidad genuina, volviendo la vista Twilight, quien pareció comprender el mensaje (Sunset aún les dedicaba miradas curiosas a su interacción), y por fin relajó su postura erguida a la hora de volver a hablar.

—Queremos ayudar.

Sparkle paró en seco, procesando la frase que acababa de escuchar. Era algo tan incrédulo y estúpido que le daban ganas de reír, por más forzado que resultara. ¿Cuál ayuda? Twilight antes había dicho que su padre murió cuando era niña. ¿Qué podía hacer ella, entonces? ¿Magia? ¿Regresar en el tiempo? Cada idea de que se le ocurría resultaba más absurda.

Porque no había nada para hacer.

—No hay nada en lo que puedas ayudar—. Intentó controlar la voz, de evitar sonar demasiado cortante o demasiado contrariada, intentó un tono normal, o por lo menos un tono parejo. Pero todo lo que logró fue uno bajo y mediocre.

Tampoco había nada más por hablar. Porque decidir perder no necesariamente significaba admitir, ni mucho menos aceptar.

De vuelta, otro silencio perturbador y perceptible, y de cierta manera, las contemplaciones hacia su persona la hacían sentir más pequeña de lo habitual.

Volvió a buscar en su bolsillo de la campera el celular para ver la hora, alrededor de doce minutos para que terminara la jornada escolar. Quizás lo mejor sería recoger sus cosas e irse, para terminar la conversación antes de que se le fuera la lengua (otra vez) y acabara haciendo más estupideces. No, nada de dudas, definitivamente era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Estuve investigando todo el día—. Comenzó su doppelganger, pero ahora con un nuevo plan en marcha era fácil pretender que no la escuchaba—. Y si en algún momento cambias tu opinión…

No entendía esas personas que utilizaban demasiadas cosas y por ende tardaban décadas en guardar sus útiles. A Sparkle le gustaba ser práctica, una cartuchera pequeña con lo justo y necesario, el cuaderno o carpeta según las materias del día junto con los libros siguiendo la misma utilidad, y quizá algún libro o revista por si tenía que pasar algún momento de ocio. Práctico, sintético, estructurado, sencillo, rápido.

Una mano, con su mismo tono de piel, deslizó por la superficie de la mesa un papel de múltiples pliegues. Era pequeño, fácil para meter en el bolsillo. Como si se tratara de información valiosa, secreta.

—Hice una lista con Centros de ayuda de confianza, y sitios web con información útil a los cuales puedes acudir. Todos tienen atención las veinticuatro horas.

El rectángulo blanco de papel quedó sobre la mesa, sólo, contrastante con la madera oscura y pulida.

Sparkle levantó la vista hacia Twilight, y por un instante, se propuso desafiarla con una mirada que la invitaba a realizar introspecciones de su propia vida, pero desistió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que en sus ojos seguía ese brillo distinto.

Un resplandor exagerado que se movía por rapidez entre córneas blancas e irises violáceos, un centelleo de impotencia, un chispeo de desesperación, un reflejo de angustia.

Un brillo de empatía, un resplandor de la experiencia propia.

—No te mereces esto, no le debes nada—. Allí, en su voz, había algo más. Algo de miedo, o algo de desesperación, quizás.

Sea como fuere, aún así Sparkle se paró para marcharse, ya con mochila en el hombro y campera en mano.

De todas formas tomó el papel y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Únicamente por cortesía.

—Eso es algo que ninguna de las dos tiene el poder para decidir, Twilight.

Su figura desapareció a paso apresurado tras las estanterías. Quedaban siete minutos para las cuatro y treinta de la tarde, para el fin de la jornada escolar.

Sunset Shimmer se levantó, dispuesta a seguirla, cuando una mano en el antebrazo la detuvo. Era un agarre débil, sin siquiera firmeza.

—No te va a escuchar, Sunset.

Volvió la vista hacia Twilight, sorprendida. La determinación que portaba hace cinco minutos atrás parecía lejana en comparación a los hombros caídos y la mirada de remordimiento fija en donde dobló Sparkle.

—Si le hablo como tú, seguro que no.

Avanzó de todas formas, con paso firme y apurado. Tampoco tenía idea exacta de qué iba a decir, Twilight le había pedido con anterioridad dejarla manejar el asunto a ella, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así. Si realmente sucedía _algo_ , sea lo que fuere, Sunset quería ayudar. No, _debía_ ayudar, Sparks era su amiga. No podía dejarla así como así.

Sparkle se encontraba donde, por lógica y conocimiento, supuso que se encontraría: su casillero. No había excepción esta vez, por fortuna, así que se acercó despacio para que no pareciera que quería generar ningún tipo de presión.

—No tiré el papel, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Sunset pestañeó, confundida.

—No… No vine por eso, de hecho.

—Ajá, ¿entonces?— Sparkle terminó de ponerse el abrigo y cerró el casillero con más fuerza de lo usual. No le estaba devolviendo la mirada.

—Sparky...— Sunset no tuvo tiempo siquiera de armar una frase coherente, porque la de cabellos morados ya estaba con mochila al hombro, emprendiendo marcha hacia la puerta principal.

—Lo que ocurre en mi vida privada no es tu problema—. La pelirroja se apuró en seguirle el paso. No estaban demasiado lejos de la entrada y a pesar de que no entendía el cambio de humor repentino y semejante puesta a la defensiva, tenía que por lo menos intentar insistir una vez más.

Logró alcanzarla una vez fuera de la institución, al pie de las escaleras de la entrada (Sparkle cuando se lo proponía podía ser bastante más rápida de lo que aparentaba en las clases de Educación Física) y por un momento consideró posarle una mano en el hombro. Pero dado ese mal humor repentino y el hecho de que nunca se veía demasiado cómoda con el contacto físico a pesar de no vociferar quejas, decidió por lo contrario.

—Sparky, si estás pasando por algún tipo de situación incómoda, la que sea, _podemos_ ayudar, ¿ok?— Insistir a veces probaba ser la mejor táctica con la de cabello morados, quien casi siempre terminaba por decir que sí, aunque esto sonaba más a un ruego que cualquier otra cosa—. Eres nuestra amiga, a todas nos importa lo que te pase.

Este no era el caso.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡No hay _nada_ para hacer, Sunset!— Exclamó Sparkle con un hartazgo desolador que se reafirmaba en el quiebre de la voz, en el ligero temblor de los antebrazos que no logró hacer pasar desapercibidos cuando dejó caer a los costados con pesadez—. Deja de meterte donde no te incumbe.

Entonces Sunset la observó darse la vuelta, y dirigirse hacia un vehículo que segundos atrás no estaba allí. No tenía la más mínima idea de automóviles, pero lograba reconocer algunos modelos lo suficiente para saber que aquel era bastante nuevo y de marca sofisticada. Night Light solía manejar ese auto, lo había visto un par de veces cuando iba a buscar a su amiga de alguna salida en grupo.

Apretó los puños. Sparkle tenía razón en enfadarse si lo único que la rodeaba eran calles sin salida, si vivía constantemente en la desesperanza.

No había nada por hacer. Porque no podían hacer nada.

* * *

Diecisiete minutos pasaron de las diez de la noche. Ésta era joven inclusive para ser un martes, con el ruido del tránsito vehicular de la avenida aún frecuente.

Sunset probablemente ya se encontraría dormida, Twilight no podía afirmarlo con certeza porque ambas se daban la espalda en la cama compartida.

Lo que sí podía afirmar era que ella, en cambio, no dormiría hoy. O por lo menos, no lograría hacerlo en paz.

Era extraño, porque hace mucho tiempo que no ocurría, hace mucho tiempo que ciertas incertidumbres y sentimientos no salían a flote de donde las había enterrado. Hace muchísimo tiempo que cerrar los ojos y ceder al cansancio no le daba miedo, que no se veía envuelta en el cosquilleo incómodo que le suministraba pequeños toques eléctricos en todo el cuerpo y le ponía los pelos de punta.

Era raro, o cínico, quizá. De potrilla las temporalidades siempre se le hicieron confusas, tenía que buscar algún acontecimiento para acordarse qué edad tenía en cierto año, y aún así recordaba a la perfección sensaciones y temores que se habían acabado (con cierta relatividad) hace por lo menos seis años atrás.

¿Su contraparte humana sentiría lo mismo? ¿Se vería envuelta, también, en la paranoia y la adrenalina? Quizá ya no le importaba, quizá ya no lo sentía. Twilight recordaba que en algún punto, de pequeña, todas esas cosas dejaron de ser significativas para volverse cotidianas. Era como hacerse una herida siempre en el mismo lugar. ¿Por qué molestarse en curarla si se volvería a generar, si eventualmente se volvería abrir? Si sus esfuerzos eran independientes a los hechos, entonces, otra vez, ¿para qué molestarse?

El estómago se le revolvía de sólo pensarlo. Las nauseas se hacían presentes de sólo pensarlo.

Y se sentía tan estúpida por lo de hoy. Sunset no estaba feliz con su forma de encarar las cosas, Twilight tampoco podía decir que sentía orgullo alguno, de hecho era todo lo contrario.

—Twi…

Esa conversación se reprodujo con anterioridad a su ejecución más de diez veces dentro de su cabeza, todas con variaciones diferentes en alguna medida. Ninguna fue fácil. La realidad la delató torpe y sentimental ante la situación, incapaz de convencer a su otro yo de a lo menos quedarse para que la escuchara cinco minutos más. Era verdad que Twilight era la Princesa de la Amistad y no de la Psicología por razones que se mostraron obvias, pero aún así…

— ¿Estás despierta?

Twilight volvió la vista por sobre el hombro, la mirada celeste atenta y curiosa de Sunset de alguna forma resaltaba con el reflejo de la luz artificial de la ciudad que se colaba por entre las cortinas finas de la ventana de la habitación. La de cabellos morados echó un suspiro, y tornó su vista del balcón francés al techo, al quedar boca arriba.

—No creo poder dormir, la verdad.

—Somos dos, entonces.

No estaba feliz con su forma de encarar las cosas.

—Lo siento—. Musitó Twilight, tanto para Sunset como para la blancura del techo—. Lo manejé todo mal, soy un desastre.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya, la izquierda, deshaciendo el puño en el que estaba tensada para entrelazar los dedos y Twilight devolvió el gesto con un pequeño apretón. De repente era reconfortante, un pequeño indicio de calor en un cuerpo que a pesar de estar envuelto en sábanas cada vez se sentía con la temperatura más baja.

—…No estoy enojada, Twi—. La susodicha volvió la vista a la pelirroja, quien había hablado tan bajo como ella. Como si hubiera algo en el aire que les impidiera alzar la voz—. Sólo que me habría gustado algún tipo de advertencia.

Twilight pestañeó, confundida.

—No entiendo. Lo hablamos con anterioridad y te avisé por teléfono.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sunset de suspirar con pesadez.

—Lo sé, y te di la razón cuando dijiste que había algo extraño allí. Es sólo que pensé que se trataba de algo más… no lo sé, más leve. O que tal vez pudiera solucionarse hablando con sus padres—. Otra vez, otro suspiro, seguido de una pausa—. Recién caigo en la cuenta que te referías a, bueno, _eso._

— ¿Abuso sexual?— Sugirió, a lo mejor, con el atrevimiento de agregarle cierto grado de cinismo propio.

Sunset terminó por asentir como quien no quiere la cosa. Conociéndola, no querría hacer mención de ciertos sucesos con el miedo a incomodarla. Pero cuando se trataba de una infancia como la suya, de un pasado que ya había ocurrido, era difícil sentirse cohibida por un simple término. Twilight volvió a darle otro pequeño apretón, sólo para reasegurárselo.

Las cosas se quedaron así, en silencio, durante un buen par de minutos más. No estaba segura de cuantos con exactitud, no quería volver al mal hábito de la niñez de contarlos, así como a los pasos y los ritmos de éstos. A veces se hartaba de sí misma por intentar tener una noción de (cierto) tipo de control sobre las cosas más estúpidas posibles.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces?— La inquietud de Sunset la sacó (otra vez) del ensimismamiento inevitable de los últimos días—. ¿Llamar a la policía? ¿O es que hay lugares especiales donde hacer este tipo de denuncias?

Twilight dirigió la vista al techo, porque conociendo a la pelirroja, su reacción con respecto a lo que iba a decir probablemente no sería grata.

—Esperamos—. Dijo sin más.

" _Tres… Dos… Uno…_ "

— ¿Cómo que esperamos? ¿Esperamos a qué, Twilight?— Sunset se apoyó sobre los codos, quedando sobre el campo de visión de la ex-unicornio a sabiendas de que justamente era lo que quería evitar.

—A que ella decida pedir ayuda—. Le devolvió la mirada, y antes de que le pudiera decir algo más volvió a hablar—. ¿Crees que no lo va a defender si viene alguien de repente a hacer acusaciones?

En su caso particular, recordaba una situación parecida en los primeros años de haber entrado en la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados, cuando todavía las clases eran diversas como lo que aquí se llamaba escuela primaria. Una profesora se había sentado a hablar con ella en afán de saber qué ocurría en su casa, y Twilight estaba tan asustada e inclusive, posteriormente, tan enojada que la cantidad de excusas que utilizó para justificarse fueron ridículas.

— ¿Por qué defender a alguien que sabes te hace daño?— Sunset fruncía el ceño, como si Twilight estuviera diciendo cosas que rozaban el límite entre la realidad y la ridiculez, pero que a la vez de alguna forma poseían la incoherencia del sentido. Podía no ser la Princesa de la Psicología, pero los años de terapia le ayudaron a entender muchas cosas.

—Porque _no es fácil_ , Sunset—. Tal vez había empleado más énfasis del necesario y tal vez ella también optó por dejar de yacer inerte y reacomodarse hasta quedar sentada—. No es fácil admitir que ciertas cosas pasan. Hay mucho más en juego de lo que tú crees y probablemente sea más de lo que yo sepa debido a que vengo de un mundo paralelo. Y me atrevo a decir que debe creer que está sola, que no tiene ni a dónde ir o a quién acudir. ¿O por qué crees que se fue hoy?

No podía culpar a Sparkle de su reacción, era lógica. ¿Quién aceptaría a la primera que no tenía dominio sobre su vida, sobre su cuerpo? Que había cosas que estaban más allá del control propio, ya sea por sentimientos inculcados (o no) de culpabilidad, o de vergüenza, o la traición de la confianza, o la impotencia, o la ira. Y la lista podría seguir y seguir de manera interminable, porque mencionar tres o cuatro líneas no eran suficientes para describir un torbellino que variaba según cada individuo.

Y tal vez también había sido más dura de lo que pretendía elevando la voz, porque Sunset pareció desinflarse, intentando leer entre líneas algo que estaba más que claro.

—Pero no lo está. Nos tiene a nosotras, a todas—. El tono de desaliento era tan visible como su gestualidad habitual de pasarse una mano por el cabello cuando alguna situación, en cierta manera, la desbordaba.

—Eso es algo que tú puedes ver, y que yo puedo entender luego de mucho más tiempo en terapia del que quisiera—. Twilight intentó ser más suave esta vez, y hablar con menos ímpetu, porque sabía que la pelirroja tenía la mera intención de ayudar a su amiga, no de complicar las cosas—. Si intervenimos en forma directa sin permiso, probablemente lo único que vamos a lograr es que se aleje, voluntad propia o no.

En su caso personal bastó con otro citatorio luego de clases, pero ésta vez con sus padres. No tardaron en sentirse ofendidos y cambiarla de turno. O bueno, en realidad Night Light era quien decidía, Twilight Velvet siempre optó por seguirlo.

Nunca más volvió a cruzarse con esa maestra. Y si lo hizo, fue muchos años después, porque siquiera podía recordar su rostro.

En ese momento era demasiado inocente, demasiado pequeña para entender que decirle a alguien podría haber realizado un cambio sustancial, que existían otras opciones, que tenía algún tipo de decisión. Y Twilight quería darle esa oportunidad que nunca había tenido, la oportunidad de _decidir_.

Su caso particular no fue exactamente un cierre, sólo se trató de una suerte extraña que (en cierta forma) deseaba de manera inconsciente. Una donde debía adaptarse a lo _normal_ , a una cotidianeidad supuesta y chocante que no conocía. Una nueva realidad donde no existía lugar para el conteo de pasos, para el insomnio o para las duchas en la madrugada tardía. Una realidad donde ceder al cansancio no debía darle miedo, donde verse envuelta en un cosquilleo incómodo que le suministraba pequeños toques eléctricos en todo el cuerpo y le ponía los pelos de punta era absurdo, como solía decirle Velvet a veces.

Era absurdo porque los monstruos de armario eran producto de la imaginación, decía. Y sí, era irracional temerles a los monstruos, porque éstos no existían, eran productos del imaginario colectivo infantil. Lo único que existía con certeza eran seres que tomaban decisiones, positivas o negativas, morales o viciosas.

Sunset se sentó de mala gana a su lado, sin decir nada, sin estar convencida del todo. O quizá tenía que ver con cierto enojo hacia algo en particular, a juzgar por su bufido. No estaba segura al cien por ciento.

—En mi experiencia, no se trataba de la violencia, por decirlo de alguna forma. No… no recuerdo situaciones violentas en particular—. Entre tantas introspecciones se encontró con la lengua traicionándole el ritmo del pensamiento—. Se trataba más que nada de esta… esta enorme _manipulación_. Todos mis méritos, todas mis virtudes, todo lo que yo tenía, era gracias a Night Light y, si llegaba a entrar en el cuadro, gracias a mi madre también.

Podía ser el hecho de que una vez que comenzaba a hablar de ciertas cosas siempre se veía sometida a la necesidad impertinente de decir ciertas otras. O que nunca le había contado la historia entera a la pelirroja y era una buena oportunidad de quitarse algo de la culpa que siempre le carcomía un costado de la cabeza por haberle dicho verdades a medias. O simplemente es que quería convencerla de su punto de vista a toda costa. O todas las anteriores, para ser honesta no tenía la más mínima idea, más que del hecho de que necesitaba hacer algún tipo de descargo.

—El poder concurrir a la mejor escuela, el tener una casa a la cual regresar, comida, una familia… _Todo_ , todo se daba gracias a… gracias a él—. Estaba gesticulando demasiado con las manos, como cada vez que se ponía demasiado nerviosa. Toda esta situación hacía que el nerviosismo sobre la piel floreciera al punto que si no hacía una especie de catarsis, le iba a dar un ataque y siquiera estaba segura de qué, exactamente—. Y yo, y yo _debía_ mostrar mi gratitud de alguna otra forma además de ser el mejor promedio en todas mis clases po-porque con eso no era suficiente y aunque a-a veces no podía distinguir ciertas cosas de o-otras de alguna forma s-sabía que estaba mal pero sabes que n-no puedes hacer n-nada y los límites se vuelven c-confusos y-y-

Y Twilight Sparkle se quebró. Se quebró en pedacitos que caían por los ojos como la arena que volaba en el desierto, en temblores que azotaban contra su estructura corpórea amenazando con quitarle energías, en un torbellino de emociones que con mencionar tres o cuatro líneas no eran suficientes para describirlo. Y Sunset estuvo allí para sostenerla, para evitar que se derrumbara. La abrazó con firmeza, le acarició el pelo de la forma que más le gustaba, le susurró al oído palabras de consuelo cuantas veces fueron necesarias hasta que pudo respirar con cierta regularidad otra vez. Hasta que la arena dejó de caminar por el desierto y a lo lejos daba forma a lo que parecía ser un pequeño oasis.

— ¿Alguna vez le… contaste a alguien?— Le preguntó despacio, susurrando como si hubiera algo en el aire que les impidiera alzar la voz.

—Una vez—. Tomó una bocanada de aire, o quizá fueron cuatro, no podía contabilizarlas en ese momento—. Hubo una vez donde me llamaron la atención, en la escuela, p-pero no pude decir nada. Tenía mucho miedo, ¿sabes? Creí que mi familia me abandonaría en la calle, que lo iba a perder todo… Que, que nadie querría a una niña así.

Por la periferia del ojo notó que Sunset volvía la cabeza en su dirección, Twilight seguía con la suya descansando en el hombro de la pelirroja, la vista fija en un pequeño lunar que tenía al inicio del cuello.

—Creo que… que si hubiera sabido que en realidad no pasarían cosas _tan_ malas como pensaba, entonces tal vez habría dicho algo antes. Aunque no sé si sirva mucho especular ahora—. Murmuró. Hizo una pausa, intentando pensar en cómo había llegado hasta aquí y cuál era el punto principal de la conversación—. A lo que estaba intentando llegar, creo, es que tenemos que dejar que Sparkle haga su propio proceso y estar allí cuando nos necesite. Ya nos entrometimos bastante, no sé si seguir insistiéndole sea una buena idea.

Escuchó a Sunset suspirar con pesadez por sobre su ritmo cardíaco. Era tranquilo y sedante a la vez, le inspiraba una sensación extraña de confianza y seguridad.

—Para ser honesta no estoy del todo convencida. Pero está bien, confío en tu palabra—. Twilight sabía que obtendría una respuesta de ese estilo. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba demasiado la idea, sin embargo por el momento era su mejor opción—. Sin embargo, si no hay ningún cambio, entonces tomamos algún tipo de medida. La que sea, pero no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

Twilight hizo un ruido de afirmación, definitivamente ella tampoco pensaba dejar las cosas así como así. Por ahora quedaba esperar, y si no ocurría nada, entonces tomarían las cartas en el asunto de la forma más sutil y/o más directa posible.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que se animó a despegarse, hasta que su respiración por fin tomó un ritmo aceptable y hasta que, entre besos fugaces y caricias tranquilizadoras, sus emociones lograron establecerse en un lugar más adecuado, más controlable. Y transcurrieron otro par hasta que ambas otra vez se reincorporaron en la cama compartida, Twilight con el rostro limpio de cualquier indicio de haber estado llorando por más de diez minutos seguidos y Sunset con una sudadera distinta debido a que la anterior terminó con un lado empapado en lágrimas.

En consecuencia a esto último, la pelirroja tuvo que desestimar la ola de disculpas de parte de la de cabellos morados cuando se dio cuenta del cambio de indumento, interrumpiéndola con un beso breve en los labios, porque las pequeñas distracciones siempre funcionaban. Twilight se encontró a sí misma sonriendo ante la acción, y devolviéndole el gesto con gusto.

Treinta y dos minutos pasaron de las doce de la noche cuando ambas decidieron por dejar las charlas amenas de última hora que habían surgido con el afán de distraerse para intentar dormir. La noche ya había envejecido, la poca frecuencia del tránsito vehicular lo denotaba.

Twilight, sintiéndose segura en brazos de una de las personas que más apreciaba, tenía cierta certeza de que hoy podría descansar aunque sea un poco mejor.

Y realmente deseaba con toda su alma que su contraparte también pudiera dormir en paz.

* * *

 _De esta manera, podemos argumentar que las teorías sobre la concepción tanto del mundo como del ser humano se basan, según los filósofos del siglo V antes de-_

El tecleo incesante de sus dedos sobre el teclado de la computadora se vio interrumpido con el estruendo del pequeño crujir de las maderas, que pareció retumbarle en los oídos desde el inicio del pasillo, desde el comienzo de las escaleras.

El ritmo cardíaco aumentó su frecuencia en señal de alerta. Sólo quedaba contar.

"… _Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, och-"_.

No había un octavo paso.

El mundo se detuvo.

La tercera bisagra de la puerta producía un chillido. La mantención nula de ésta era intencional. Una especie de alarma sutil que se le había permitido conservar a pesar de que podía reconocer las variaciones sonoras en el ritmo de los pasos según quien los produjera.

—Creí que ya estabas en la cama—. Comentó su padre, probablemente arqueando una ceja a juzgar por el tono circunstancial empleado.

Twilight ya sabía que estaba estirando su suerte al quedarse dos horas con treinta y cinco minutos (y contando) pasadas su toque de queda, a las diez de la noche. Pero no quería dormir, necesitaba finalizar una serie de preguntas para dentro de tres días. Si no las terminaba ahora, entonces se acumularía con la pila interminable de trabajos y tareas que debía hacer para tanto esa como la otra semana, y ella necesitaba hacer uso de los márgenes de tiempo, por más razones de las que le gustaba admitir.

" _Inhala, exhala. Tono casual"._

—Estoy a una pregunta de terminar un reporte, llevó más tiempo del que creí. Es para mañana temprano—. Intentó mantener la tensión de los hombros oculta en el tecleo incesante, ignorando la aceleración del ritmo cardíaco que comenzaba a cabalgar cada vez más rápido sobre el borde de los tímpanos. Por suerte ya estaba acostumbrada, así que realizar esta última acción le era tan sencillo como respirar.

—Entonces con más razón, Twi. Acuéstate ahora y lo terminas mañana por la mañana temprano, ¿ok?

Twilight tragó saliva, tensando los antebrazos para controlar el temblor repentino de las manos.

No iba a salir de ésta, por lo menos no como esperaba.

" _Inhala, exhala. Casual"._

—Sí, papá—. Dijo con molestia ligera y (en parte) pretendida—. Buenas noches.

A veces le gustaba simular que su vida era tan normal como la de todo el mundo, que a veces no se tornaba en un calvario insufrible.

Terminó de escribir la oración, guardó el archivo, lo cerró junto con todas las ventanas en el navegador y se dispuso a restaurar su escritorio al orden inmaculado al cual estaba destinado mientras el portátil terminaba de apagarse.

En ningún momento el pequeño crujir de las maderas retrocedió en sus pasos, después de la puerta hasta el final del pasillo o de las escaleras. En ningún segundo en el que el reloj digital, ubicado en su escritorio destinado al orden inmaculado, cambió el último dígito, volvió a emitir chillido la tercera bisagra de la puerta cuya mantención nula era intencional.

" _Inhala, exhala, casual"_.

Al voltearse su padre seguía allí, impasible.

Le colocó una mano en el hombro, sin presión alguna, afectiva. ¿Era el hombro de Sparkle? No, no, era el hombro de Twilight.

La bilis le subió rápidamente por el esófago hasta la garganta.

A veces le gustaba pensar que su rutina de vida era normal. Pero a Twilight le gustaba pensar muchas cosas.

" _Qué importa, ya estoy acostumbrada"_.

Tantas, que ya ni siquiera entendía para qué se esforzaba.

* * *

Parte de lo cotidiano en la vida de Twilight, incluía ir a la farmacia. O mejor dicho, a la cadena de farmacias que vendía también artículos de perfumería e incluso golosinas y suplementos proteicos, y que tenía un local cada menos de diez cuadras, dispersos por toda la ciudad. Su madre le había mandado un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que comprara un par de cosas y, aprovechando que había salido unos doce minutos antes de la escuela, resolvió utilizar ese tiempo para ir a una de las sedes de dicha farmacia, a menos de dos cuadras del colegio.

Decidió por dirigirse primero a la sección de fármacos, donde por suerte había dos personas esperando a ser atendidas delante de ella. Era probable que no aparecieran muchas más hasta luego de las cinco de la tarde, pero no quería dejar esperando a su padre frente a la puerta de la escuela durante demasiado tiempo.

Su madre siempre parecía tener una excusa cuando se trataba de llevarla en auto a algún lugar, pero no para pedirle que hiciera mandados. No es que a Twilight le molestara, en general solía comprar algo útil para ella también. Aunque a veces, no le parecía tan mal la idea de no recibir críticas hacia su persona por un día como remuneración. No obstante siempre quedaba en eso mismo: una idea.

Una vez atendida y con la bolsa de seguridad con los medicamentos pedidos en mano, se dirigió a la sección de perfumería. Según el segundo mensaje de texto, debía comprar un jabón de tocador, pañuelos descartables y una pasta dental. ¿Le alcanzaría para unas pastillas de menta? Quizá para alguno de esos chicles dietéticos que siempre estaban en oferta, servían por igual a la hora de apaciguar las ansiedades. Aunque estaba casi segura que todavía le quedaban un par, entonces como último recurso podría esperar hast-

— ¡Ow!

Definitivamente llevarse a alguien por delante no estaba en la lista.

Al estar mirando el celular para corroborar las marcas específicas, soltó en el tambaleo tanto éste como todo lo demás que tenía en la mano. Eso incluía su billetera y la bolsa de seguridad, por lo que se agachó a tomar sus cosas lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, mientras pedía disculpas a quien quiera que sea el que se le cruzó enfrente.

—Lo siento—. Comenzó, ya con la tranquilidad de tener la billetera y el celular en mano. La otra persona tomó su bolsa de seguridad y, cuando volteó a verle la cara, entendió por qué las mangas de la campera de cuero le eran familiares—. No me fij- ¿Me estás siguiendo?

Sunset Shimmer frunció el ceño, confundida, la vista dirigida a los medicamentos en la bolsa.

— ¿Supongo que esto es tuyo?

Twilight bufó por lo bajo y se lo quitó de la manos. No necesitaba más sermones de lo normal, menos con los minutos contados.

—Es para mi madre—. Dijo sin más, doblando por fin en la esquina donde pretendía.

Otra vez corroboró la marca, tomó el producto correspondiente y pasó al subsecuente en la lista mínima.

— ¿Tu madre te manda a comprarle anticonceptivos?— El uso de la casualidad pretendida le hacía hervir la sangre a veces, por más hipócrita que fuera ese sentimiento. Sparkle no era estúpida, entendía a dónde es que estaba intentando llegar y no iba a permitírselo.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Sunset.

Corroborar marca, tomar producto, siguiente.

—…Sólo era una pregunta—. Bueno, tal vez se había equivocado en la intención del tono. Podía pasar, era humana ella también, ¿no? Podía equivocarse. Pero eso no quería decir que debía aceptar que alguien del exterior se metiera a darle una opinión sobre su vida, o a decirle qué les parecía que estaba mal y qué no. ¿Con qué derecho? No tenían ni la más mínima idea de nada.

—Y yo sólo te estoy diciendo que no te metas en donde no te llaman—. Esperaba que su tono hostil fuera suficiente para dar cuenta de ello, porque siquiera se dio la vuelta para verla, mucho menos con los minutos contados—. Ya te lo dije antes. Y si no puedes dejar eso de lado, entonces no te molestes en dirigirme la palabra.

Marca. Producto. Siguie- Fila para abonar.

¿Con qué derecho venían a hablarle? Detestaba los jueguitos de miradas, los palabreríos visuales, esas frases hechas con las que la _otra_ Twilight se le acercó la semana pasada, como si todo fuera tan fácil y se resolviera con un chasquido de dedos. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Magia? ¿Regresar en el tiempo? Incluso ahora, todavía, cada idea de que se le ocurría seguía resultando más absurda que la anterior.

Al fin de cuentas terminó por tomar de esos malditos chicles de menta dietéticos, que servían para apaciguar las ansiedades y engañar al estómago. Eran asquerosos, tenían más sabor a pasta dental que a eucalipto y por eso mismo estaban en oferta todo el tiempo. Aún así terminó por meterse tres juntos a la boca mientras caminaba de regreso a la entrada de la escuela, porque cualquier cosa era bienvenida a la hora de calmar el mal humor repentino, calmar los nervios que florecían en la piel, calmar la bilis que le subía por el esófago a la garganta. Cualquier cosa era bienvenida a la hora de aparentar serenidad frente a su padre, antes de que la atosigara a preguntas de por qué la cara larga.

Por suerte estaba hablando por teléfono cuando le golpeó despacio la ventana del auto para que le abriera la puerta, así que tuvo tiempo para acomodarse tanto física como mentalmente antes de dar explicaciones de por qué había tardado más de la cuenta.

¿Qué podían hacer ellas? ¿Qué podía hacer _ella_ , siquiera? Para ser honesta a veces llegaba a desear que la hubieran abandonado en la puerta de un orfanato, pero ni la familia ni los destinos se podían escoger. Las cosas siempre se habían dado de esa manera. O quizá no siempre, sino un poco más de un tercio de su vida, pero lo suficiente para acostumbrarse a la dinámica y entender que seguirían desarrollándose de la misma forma más allá de su voluntad. Y si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

A estas alturas no había mucho más por hacer.

* * *

Días después, horas después, a quién sabe qué hora temprana de la madrugada, Sparkle yacía inerte en su lecho de espinas.

No es como si poseyera algún tipo de distinción a la cama, porque ésta última no era incómoda, pero el lecho tampoco, así que eran técnicamente sinónimos. Además, ¿cuándo su cama no la había lastimado? En sentido figurado, claro, la cama no poseía espinas en verdad. Gracias al cielo.

O quizá sí, y de allí el origen a los hematomas con los que a veces se levantaba a apagar la alarma de su reloj digital ubicado en su escritorio destinado al orden inmaculado.

Ya se había duchado, ya se había arañado zonas aledañas a los moretones bajo el agua ardiente hasta revivirse a sí misma en el dolor que le causaban esas pequeñas heridas abiertas y sangrantes, ya había devuelto todo lo ingerido en la cena hasta que lo único que le quedó fue un estómago carente de incluso jugos gástricos, ya se había dado un baño para pretender erradicar las impurezas arraigadas a la piel. Ya se había duchado.

Tenía el pelo demasiado húmedo y demasiado fino, le empapaba la espalda, la remera vieja que usaba a raíz del faltante de pijamas reales, la almohada de su lecho de espinas.

Pensó, por un instante, que podría buscar alguna forma de inducir una pulmonía terminal y morir. Sólo para salir de la rutina infernal de la vida.

No, no, mal plan. Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) nunca se enfermaba. Enfermarse era sinónimo de quedarse postrada en el lecho de espinas, con una presión que producía que éstas últimas le punzaran el cuerpo y le atravesaran los órganos y-

Y recordó que eso dolía. A pesar de que se trataba de un lecho de espinas ficticias, figurativas y por lógica irreales. Aún así dolía.

Se giró una vez, dos veces, en una especie giro de ciento ochenta grados (también figurativo) y una vez enterrada la cabeza en la almohada y sostenida más aún en el sofoco de fibras de poliéster (con veinte por ciento de algodón) gracias a sus manos, Sparkle gritó.

Y gritó, y gritó, y gritó. Una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a arder y se vio obligada a parar. Parar, para seguir desatando su furia en un torrente de lágrimas que la empaparon tanto como si se tratara del agua hirviendo de la ducha, del pelo demasiado húmedo y demasiado fino.

Hace mucho tiempo que no derramaba lágrimas, al punto que creyó que sus glándulas lagrimales habían quedado obsoletas dentro de su sistema. Hace mucho que Sparkle no lloraba, porque Sparkle no era frágil, ni transparente, ni mucho menos estúpida.

Pero ahora, Sparkle estaba _harta_ de la rutina infernal de la vida.

Tanto como lo estaba Twilight, pero Twilight era la frágil, la torpe, la recluida social, la que tenía que aceptar lo que fuere que le tocara porque así eran las cosas. Su progenitor siempre buscaba a Twilight, y muy de vez en cuando a Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) cuando se enojaba en demasía. Sin embargo nunca a Sparkle.

Pero Sparkle sentía el dolor de Twilight, porque eran la misma persona, porque se fusionaban en cuerpo y alma pero no en esencia. Sentía su dolor, sentía su angustia, sentía su asco, su decepción, su baja autoestima, su bilis subirle por el esófago hasta la garganta, sus ganas de vomitar, su-

Gritó otra vez en la almohada, con la furia a flor de piel.

Maldita Princesa de vida pomposa. Que vivía _sola_ en un castillo de cristal puro que había resurgido de la tierra cual cuento de hadas esquizofrénico, maldita sea su postura perfecta y su forma de portar su dignidad cual reina de Inglaterra, maldito su carisma que encantaba a todo mundo, maldita su estabilidad mental y maldita su felicidad. Malditos sus jueguitos estúpidos de miradas, malditos sus discursos de futuros prometedores y luminosos.

Maldita su fortuna desquiciada donde su padre se había muerto cuando era niña.

Sparkle estaba cansada. Agotada. Destruida.

Era quién sabe qué hora temprana de la madrugada. Sus córneas debían descansar, se habían hidratado tanto que ahora las sentía secas.

Pañuelos, pañuelos, necesitaba pañuelos para secarse la cara, para sonarse la nariz. Salió despacio de las sábanas que envolvían su lecho de espinas en fibras de poliéster con un veinte por ciento de algodón, mojado por su pelo demasiado húmedo y demasiado fino, hacia la frialdad de su habitación. No había pañuelos dentro del cajón de la mesa de luz, tampoco en el escritorio destinado al orden inmaculado, tampoco dentro de los bolsillos múltiples de su mochila. El pulso se le aceleró con molestia.

Twilight _siempre_ llevaba pañuelos descartables consigo, ¿cómo es que Sparkle no podía encontrarlos?

Aún sin rendirse, decidió revisar todos sus abrigos, colgados de forma prolija en perchas dentro de su armario, ordenados por nivel de protección al frío. Era época de abrigos de media estación, empezó por allí con la certeza de que Twilight en su estupidez los había olvidado en algún bolsillo.

¿Primero? Vacío.

¿Segundo? Vacío.

¿Tercero? Un papel.

¿Qué papel? Un papel de muchos pliegues, que al abrirlo se triplicaba en tamaño hasta tomar forma de una hoja de cuaderno arrancada. En tinta azul, en caligrafía imprecisa y de pulso tembloroso pero igual a la propia, aparecían una serie de letras que en su conjunto formaban palabras, constituían direcciones, creaban sitios web, establecían números de teléfono.

En el cuarto bolsillo encontró los malditos pañuelos descartables. Sparkle se sentó al borde del lecho de espinas, la luz de noche encendida confirmando la procedencia del escrito entre sus manos temblorosas.

Era la lista de lugares que su clon le había armado.

— _Hice una lista de Centros de ayuda de confianza y sitios web con información útil a los cuales puedes acudir si en algún momento cambias tu opinión—. Dijo, deslizándole el papel de múltiples pliegues sobre la superficie de la mesa. Como si se tratara de información secreta, información valiosa—. No te mereces nada de esto, Twilight._

Pensó, por un instante, que podría buscar alguna forma de inducir una pulmonía terminal y morir.

Sólo para salir de la rutina infernal de la vida.

Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) estaba _harta_ de la rutina infernal de la vida.

* * *

— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Twilight pestañeó, saliendo del ensimismamiento repentino. Comenzó a serle cotidiano desde la vez en que se había marchado de la biblioteca furiosa, o enojada, a lo mejor. No, no, esos eran sinónimos, técnicamente. Inquieta o desmoralizada quizá encajaban más.

Sea como fuere, quitó la vista de unos tigres de peluche de colores, con ojos tan anatómicamente imposibles que daban la impresión que iban a comerle el alma (inútil y destruida pero alma al fin y al cabo) y la dirigió hacia su madre quien sostenía en cada mano un peluche. Ambos eran iguales con forma de gato, por fortuna sin detalles exagerados ni espeluznantes, realizado en patchwork de numerosas telas suaves y aptas para bebé y con un piolín forrado por cola que al jalarlo reproducía música de cuna.

En la mano izquierda tenía uno en tonalidades rosas y en la derecha una réplica en lilas y violetas.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas si luego vas a elegir el que más te guste a ti?

Las respuestas de Twilight estaban limitadas en todos los aspectos de su vida, porque sus progenitores directamente optaban por no hacerle caso. Su padre, cuando se le antojaba pedirle su opinión en general se tomaba el mínimo trabajo de respetarla (de vuelta, cuando se le daba la gana, pero a lo menos lo hacía). Velvet, en cambio, cuando pedía que aportara de su parte era para realizar la acción contraria. ¿Qué sabor de helado te gusta más? Entonces llevaré el otro y aún así te obligaré a comerlo frente a los invitados porque sé que lo vomitarás luego. A veces Sparkle creía que lo hacía a propósito porque le daba alguna especie de provecho o algo por el estilo.

Ergo, su respuesta tan colaborativa. Siempre era lo mismo, y quizá Twilight estaba cansada de repetir ciertas cosas.

—Si me contestas así, entonces claro que lo voy a hacer—. Objetó su madre ofendida, Twilight se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no rodar los ojos con molestia y decidió seguirle el juego.

—El rosa, fue el primero que te llamó la atención y es más femenino—. Sí un bebé recién nacido no podía ni ver a más de treinta centímetros de distancia, mucho menos podría distinguir las supuestas asignaciones de color según género. Era un estúpido peluche—. Pero lo más importante es que haga música por tiempo prolongado.

Su madre se quedó mirando ambos animalitos, buscando cuál tenía la quinta pata para llevarse el contrario, seguramente para no darle la razón.

—Si no te convence podemos ir a alguna otra tienda de cosas de bebés, o volver otro día…— Ofreció, mientras más rápido terminaran de comprar, más tiempo podría encerrarse en su cuarto y no tener interacciones hasta la cena.

Velvet esta vez la miró como si hubiera dicho una grandísima estupidez o un disparate, cualquiera de los dos términos servía.

—Twilight, el Baby Shower es éste sábado.

Definitivamente era el primero. Optó por no hacer comentario y morderse el interior de la mejilla con más fuerza que antes. Estaba segura que faltaban dos semanas, ¿qué no faltaban dos semanas? ¿Cómo es que de repente estaban a días? Cuántos con exactitud, de eso tampoco estaba segura. Si eran dos, o tres, o cinco, pero faltaban _días_ y ella no tenía la menor idea de _cuántos_ porque se encontraba encerrada en ensimismamientos repentinos.

—Ah—. Fue lo único que le salió decir, porque si vociferaba sus dudas se ganaría un sermón—. Entonces llevemos éste y ante cualquier percance Cadance puede cambiarlo-

—Twilight…

—Quiero decir, no es como si ella o Shiny fueran a querer cambiarlo porque les parezca feo, quizá alguien les regale lo mismo, un peluche portátil que haga sonido de cuna es una buena idea pero también muy utilizada, creo, aunque no es tan sencillo como podría serlo un mordillo o un sonaj-

— ¿Qué día es hoy, Twilight?

Las góndolas eran lo suficientemente altas para tapar la mano con la que su madre le rodeó el antebrazo cuando hizo un ademán de caminar para escaparse. Era un agarre firme, duro, no llegaba a lastimarla pero sí le generaba dolor gracias a los moretones y los arañazos en las zonas aledañas a éstos que se encontraban bajo las capas de ropa. Era invasivo, repentino, molesto. Pero si intentaba librarse de él como todas las veces, las cosas no terminarían bien y la verdad era que no necesitaba más peleas para agregar a la rutina cotidiana.

—Jueves—. Si éste sábado era el Baby Shower, entonces hoy debería ser… —. Jueves veinticinco de mayo.

¿Era jueves, no? Hoy había tenido clases de Cálculo avanzado, y esas eran miércoles y jueves por la mañana. El problema es que no estaba segura si ese patrón se había repetido ayer. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura si había hecho ciertas tareas, como comenzar los primeros resúmenes para el examen de historia.

Su madre la soltó, su antebrazo lo agradeció en silencio porque si lo sobaba entonces parecería que estaba exagerando a propósito.

—Mañana es veinticinco, Twilight, hoy es miércoles—. Como lo predijo, Velvet dejó el muñeco lila en la repisa más cercana y decidió por el rosa, no sin antes suspirar con pesadez—. ¿Hasta qué hora te estás quedando despierta?

¿Cómo se responde una pregunta que no se sabe? Porque de verdad, Twilight no tenía ni la más mínima idea. De seguro era por la madrugada, había dejado de fijarse la hora en el reloj cada vez que salía de la ducha para el cuarto. Ducharse a la madrugada era un mal hábito, pero hábito al fin y al cabo.

—Twilight, me encanta que te esfuerces en el colegio, salgas con tus amigas y además decidas seguir nuestros pasos y hacer tus propias investigaciones—. Ay, no. No, no, no. Un sermón—. Pero existe un mundo alrededor tuyo.

Eso fue apenas el inicio de un largo monólogo que duró incluso hasta que salieron del lugar, sobre por qué debía dejar de abstraerse en sí misma y pretender que la gente le siguiera el ritmo (ante esto sólo optó por mirar a su madre de reojo, al igual que lo hizo el cajero de la tienda) y por qué las horas de descanso eran importantes con toda una argumentación biológica de respaldo.

Por un momento, un instante, le nació la idea rebelde de contestarle. Contestar por qué, cómo, cuándo y dónde. Se imaginó tirando algo al piso con hartazgo, como en las películas, se imaginó que hacía una catarsis donde gritaba tantas cosas que quedaba afónica y terminaba por interrumpir algún organismo del Estado como la policía, y todo terminaba bien como, otra vez, en la películas. Pero eso era nada más que producto de su imaginación, una estupidez, una mentira. La realidad no podía volverse ficción idealizada.

Y a lo mejor, a veces, le gustaba pensar que su rutina de vida era normal. Sin embargo a Twilight le gustaba pensar muchas cosas, muchas mentiras.

Tantas, que ya ni siquiera entendía para qué diablos se esforzaba, si de todas formas se iban a venir abajo.

* * *

Muchísimos días después (o semanas a lo mejor, las temporalidades no servían más que para recibir sermones), o incontables horas más tarde para quien lo prefiera, a quien sabe qué hora de la madrugada, Sparkle se encontraba sentada en su lecho de espinas.

O quizá era Twilight, para ser honesta a esta altura ya no estaba segura.

Como tampoco estaba segura si las espinas de su cama alguna vez fueron tan figurativas como pretendió pensar, tal vez en realidad eran manos, manos con puntas filosas que le punzaban el cuerpo y le atravesaban los órganos y-

Y recordó que eso dolía. Porque las espinas en verdad no eran tan ficticias ni figurativas ni, por lógica, irreales como quería creer. Dolía de verdad.

Su espalda estaba encorvada pero no lo suficiente para formar una joroba, sólo con una leve curvatura de la espina dorsal. Una postura… ¿desanimada? Seguro tenía un nombre técnico complejo que Twilight había leído alguna vez en algún libro, pero que Sparkle ahora mismo no podía recordar.

Twilight era la chica investigadora que vivía a través de paradigmas científicos y teorías, siguiendo los pasos de sus progenitores. A Sparkle le gustaba el arte, la filosofía, las ciencias sociales. Todas esas cosas que se contraponían a las ciencias exactas por excelencia y que para sus padres, sobre todo su progenitor, eran consideradas banales y estúpidas. ¿Para qué realizar planteos existenciales cuándo se puede estar siempre a un paso de un premio Nobel de investigación? Pues tal vez Sparkle tenía derecho a querer ser estúpida y banal de vez en cuando, sólo para molestar. Tenía derecho a molestar, también.

Él estaba allí a su izquierda, a quien sabe qué hora de la madrugada. No iba a levantar la cabeza para observar el reloj digital porque entonces debería verlo a él. Y Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) sólo quería verlo _arder_.

Bastaba con su imaginario para tranquilizarse un poco, a pesar de que la audición la traicionara con la realidad catastrófica del sonido que producía el roce de prendas (con mayoría de fibras de algodón y probablemente mezcladas con un porcentaje desconocido de poliéster, nylon, o elastina) al ser reacomodadas.

Con los brazos pegados a los costados del cuerpo para afirmar que las sábanas ocultaran del frío a su pecho desnudo, Sparkle jugaba a arrancarse las puntas partidas de su cabello demasiado horrible y demasiado fino, que pronto pasaría además a estar demasiado húmedo. Y que en cuestión de minutos también iba a empaparle la espalda, la remera apta para dormir que encontrara en el cajón del armario, la almohada de su cama de espinas fácticas.

Mientras tanto caía por su espalda y hombros (también desnudos) en un intento mediocre de protección al aire frío de la habitación, al hormigueo insoportable de la columna vertebral.

— ¿Vas a darte una ducha ahora?

¡¿Por qué diantres siempre le preguntaba eso?!

" _Inhala, exhala. Casual"_. Twilight asintió, aún jugando a machacar las hebras de su cabello.

Sintió un beso en la coronilla, seguido de una caricia afectiva a lo largo de los hombros que duró cinco segundos del infierno en la tierra.

—Bien. Te ayudará a dormir mejor, cariño.

Twilight Sparkle se atrevería a emitir opinión sobre aquello el día en que alguno de los dos acabara con un cuchillo enterrado en el pecho.

" _Inhala._

 _Exhala._

 _Casual_ ".

—Buenas noches, papá.

El chillido de la tercera bisagra en la puerta, cuya mantención nula era intencional, pareció hacer estruendo en el silencio palpable de la habitación.

" _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Siete"_.

Indudablemente, el pequeño crujir de las maderas en el suelo volvió tras sus pasos hasta el final del pasillo.

Twilight Sparkle se dejó caer a las espinas, miró al techo blanco por unos segundos, dio una especie de giro semicircular de ciento ochenta grados para acto seguido enterrar la cabeza en la almohada y sin más preámbulos gritó.

Y gritó, y gritó, una y otra vez hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a arder y se vio obligada a parar. Parar, para seguir desatando su furia en un torrente de lágrimas que la empaparon tanto como si se tratara del agua hirviendo de la ducha, del pelo demasiado húmedo y demasiado fino.

Luego de los gritos de catarsis que otorgaban equilibrio al alma porque la filosofía sí poseía utilidad, luego de limpiarse las lágrimas y sonarse la nariz con pañuelos, Sparkle se arrimó al borde de la cama. Tanteó con un brazo bajo ésta, hacia uno de los lados internos de las patas. Pegado con cinta de embalar había un papel de muchos pliegues, cuyo tamaño real revelaba ser una hoja de cuaderno arrancada. En tinta azul y caligrafía parecida a la propia sólo que más torpe y temblorosa, aparecían un conjunto de direcciones, sitios web, números de teléfono.

Otra vez, como estaba segura que había ocurrido hace muchos días, muchas noches atrás, se sentó al borde del lecho a observar con mejor claridad bajo la luz de la mesa de noche el escrito entre sus manos temblorosas.

Se trataba de la lista que su clon le había armado.

Se trataba de su salida de la rutina infernal de la vida.

* * *

Hoy era sábado diez de junio. En alguna hora de la tarde, quizás las cuatro o las cinco, a juzgar por la luz del sol y el cantar de los pájaros en el árbol del vecino.

Lo sabía por el almanaque colgado arriba de su cama, contra la pared a su derecha, los días pasados marcados con una cruz. El primero había sido el jueves veinticinco de mayo, cuando fueron con Velvet al centro comercial en búsqueda de ropa para el Baby shower y luego, ya que estaban en el mismo lugar, a realizar un par de compras en el supermercado. Twilight se había quedado en la sección de libros mientras su madre miraba un par de cosas en la parte de blancos, cuando de repente la sorprendió (en verdad) con el bendito calendario. Luego del sermón del día anterior, creía que iba a preguntarle todas las mañanas en el desayuno qué día era, o algo por el estilo.

Incluso se sentó con ella para hacerle anotar ciertas fechas importantes o de exámenes. Twilight en general los tenía escritos en una pequeña agenda aparte, que últimamente revisaba con la misma frecuencia con la que salía a correr (nunca). Por ende no era mala idea levantarse y tener un recordatorio frente a la nariz a diario. A veces su madre se preocupaba en hacer su papel.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba segura si había terminado los resúmenes para el examen de historia, pero según el almanaque era el dieciocho de julio así que tenía treinta ocho días para estudiar.

O mejor dicho treinta y siete, porque hoy no pensaba hacer mucho más que leer alguna novela o mirar documentales. O continuar mirando la lista como lo había hecho los últimos diez o veinte minutos.

Siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de por qué lo estaba haciendo, sólo leía el contenido del papel de muchos pliegues una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Al punto que estaba casi segura que podría recitarlo entero de memoria, como le ocurría en un momento con la tabla periódica.

Sus padres se habían ido a comprar varias cosas al supermercado, ya que ella no podía acompañar a su madre porque se encontraba un tanto afiebrada y si salía afuera ahora, era probable que terminara con una gripe que tardaría días en curarse. Tenía que empezar a secarse el pelo a la madrugada, o a lo sumo intentar que quedara lo menos húmedo posible. Terminar con una pulmonía terminal sonaba bien sólo en teoría.

Por lo tanto estaba sola en su casa, sin necesidad de preocuparse por ruidos que pudieran activar alarmas repentinas en su sistema, con un dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a apaciguarse gracias a la medicación que le habían dado hace hora y media, y una taza de té vacía en la mesa de luz. Un sábado por la tarde, con un clima agradable, el cantar de pajaritos colándose por entre las cortinas de la ventana y un par de pijamas reales hechos con un cien por ciento de algodón suave y cómodo al igual que las sábanas de su cama.

A veces la excusa de encontrarse enferma no era tan mala. Sólo a veces, cuando no había espinas para lastimarle de por medio, cuando estaba sola en su casa con una fiebre ligera.

Aunque técnicamente era una mentira, porque treinta y seis grados no clasificaba en la categoría de "enfermo". Pero, ¿contaría acaso el estar memorizándose una lista con un conjunto de direcciones, sitios web, números de teléfono?

Al principio le parecía absurdo, porque las cosas se daban de cierta manera y debían respetarse, porque ya estaba acostumbrada a la dinámica, porque cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad haría todo lo posible por irse a vivir a otro lado, y muchos otros porqué más que en ese momento no se terminaban de formar en ideas concretas pero que rondaban por el inconsciente. Sin embargo, al principio, no sabía que esos lugares existían, no sabía que había opciones, que tal vez no tenía que aguantarse hasta los dieciocho.

No sabía que podía hacer _algo_.

A pesar de que miles de veces se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea, tenía que admitir que las consecuencias le daban miedo. En esos "¿qué pasaría si…?", en esas especulaciones ilusas, siempre las cosas terminaban mal para ella, no al revés.

La lista le daba _demasiada_ curiosidad. ¿Si las cosas siempre resultaban mal, entonces por qué existiría? ¿Por qué aparecía su doppelganger con _esto_?

La _otra_ Twilight tenía esa vida salida de cuento de hadas (iba a creer esas cosas el día que pudiera verlas, de verdad), tenía una postura perfecta, tenía un carisma que le encantaba a todo el mundo, tenía una (aparente, al menos) estabilidad mental y felicidad. ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia, entonces? Las calles poseían nombres reales y los números de teléfono y los sitios web parecían demasiado elaborados para ser falsos. No podía ser una broma.

Tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor, en alguna oportunidad, sí podía hacer _algo_.

Las rutinas eran prácticas, sintéticas, estructuradas, sencillas de seguir. Así también como eran agotadoras. Y quizás Twilight estaba cansada, destruida, enferma, _harta_ de repetir siempre las mismas acciones.

Quizás Twilight tenía derecho a querer algo distinto.

Tenía derecho a molestar, también.

* * *

Una cantidad significativa de días después (o semanas quizá, las temporalidades ya no sólo le eran confusas sino poco significativas a esta altura), temprano por la mañana, Twilight se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

Ciento cincuenta centímetros cúbicos de café, sin ningún tipo de agregados más que quince gramos de azúcar, se encontraban contenidos en una taza de cerámica a su izquierda. Era blanca y simple, carente de dibujos genéricos o caricaturas infantiles, demasiado aburrida incluso para aplicársele algún adjetivo descalificativo.

A su derecha, estaba el último fascículo de una revista de ciencia y tecnología que había llegado esta mañana junto a otro par que eran específicas del rubro de trabajo de sus padres. Siempre tenía datos curiosos o novedades que eran interesantes de leer para pasar el rato o incentivar a investigaciones.

Detrás de ella se encontraba su madre, concentrada en cocinar cosas con olores fuertes en la sartén al pie de la letra de las recetas o de lo contrario "las echaría a perder". No es como si a Twilight le molestara el silencio, era más sencillo aparentar ser inexistente si nadie intentaba mantener una conversación con uno.

El pequeño y repentino ruido de las maderas crujir pareció retumbarle en los oídos. El mundo se detuvo, sólo por un segundo.

Sin embargo, el porcentaje de probabilidad de que las intenciones se transformaran en resultados efectivos era muy bajo. La mayoría de las cosas que ocurrían en su vida lo probaban.

Tres párrafos y cincuenta caracteres dentro del primer artículo de la revista, sintió un beso en la coronilla que desató el galope del ritmo cardíaco sobre los tímpanos. Aún se mantenía impávida, pretendiendo concentración absoluta sobre el resto de la oración pero sin realmente comprender su significado. Su sistema había transferido el foco en torno a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor en señal de alguna anomalía.

—No creí que realmente te ibas a levantar a cocinar, Vel. Mucho menos huevos revueltos.

—Ante cualquier queja no te olvides que tu amiga la tostadora no tendrá problemas en escucharte, querido.

El galope constante en los oídos bajó a un ligero trote al notar que sus padres se encontraban en su típico buen humor donde prevalecían las bromas ligeras. Por fortuna Twilight era la única con un estado de ánimo deplorable, como la mayoría de las veces.

Usualmente la llegada del nuevo fascículo le levantaba el espíritu, ahora sólo servía como un medio para aislarse de interacciones sociales con quien más detestaba. No podía esperar a llegar a la escuela y ejercer uso de su libertad (condicional) al máximo posible.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Night Light sentarse a su izquierda, en la cabecera de la mesa; una taza de café en una mano y un plato mediano con tostadas en la otra. Su madre tomó el lugar frente a ella, terminando de colocar sobre la mesa frutas trozadas y jugo de naranja en un intento de imitar el llamado desayuno americano.

Velvet decía que era una buena forma de variar, a Twilight le parecía demasiada comida para dos personas.

— ¿No vas a comer nada, Twilight?— Inquirió su progenitor de forma tan casual como acusatoria, porque no era la primera vez que el café era su único aperitivo. Tampoco sería la última.

—No me siento bien—. Respondió ella, en una forma que hasta a sí misma le pareció demasiado mecánica para resultar creíble.

El dorso de una mano, invasiva, repentina, se posó sobre su frente durante tres segundos de fuego insufrible. Se contuvo de hacer gestualidad alguna de molestia y de peinarse el flequillo (ahora arruinado) con los dedos, al ocuparse en bajar la bilis en la base de la garganta con un trago de café. Demasiado amargo.

—No tienes fiebre—. Comentó Night Light de modo tanto escéptico como determinante. No entendía por qué dar el beneficio de la duda si aún así la dejaba en evidencia, no iba a dejar de detestarlo por eso—. Y ya pusiste esa excusa anoche.

Velvet, con sus expresiones tan sutiles como podía serlo la animosidad de su hija, suspiró con exasperación.

—Twilight, ya hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces—. Habló con voz cansada, como quien no tiene ganas de repetir por enésima vez el maldito discurso de por qué saltearse comidas era inútil y estúpido.

Twilight tampoco quería oírlo, así que antes de que su madre pudiera proferir alguna otra palabra, tras un suspiro molesto e intencional tomó una tostada y le dio un mordisco violento. E ignorando el intercambio de miradas de sus padres, se dispuso a retomar la lectura sobre la detección de vasos linfáticos en el cerebro.

Si resignarse a comer significaba que la ignoraran por cinco minutos más, sin toqueteos repentinos ni sermones inservibles, entonces Sparkle comería la mesa entera de ser necesario.

Para cuando logró llegar apenas al tercer artículo de la revista, ya se encontraba rumbo a la escuela, en el auto de su padre. Velvet tenía la excusa perfecta de una reunión en la otra punta de la ciudad. Twilight hubiera preferido más de mil veces tomar el autobús cuarenta y cinco minutos antes para llegar casi sobre el minuto en el que sonaba la campana, pero sus progenitores insistían en que era un gasto innecesario cuando se poseían dos vehículos.

Probablemente lo era, al igual que su libertad (condicional) y por eso no la dejaban tomar el transporte público rumbo a uno de los mejores colegios públicos de la zona.

Por suerte todavía no eran las siete treinta, así que el tráfico circulaba con la fluidez necesaria para llegar a destino en aproximadamente veintidós a veinticinco minutos o incluso números menores.

Todo esto se hacía menos tedioso gracias a los comentaristas de la radio y sus discusiones sobre tópicos políticos, sociales, o económicos del momento. El ritmo cardíaco galopante seguía allí, en su naturalidad aparente e incómoda, mientras intentaba procesar las palabras escritas frente a ella. Concentrarse se le hacía cada vez más difícil cuando su sistema entero estaba en alerta automática.

—Últimamente has estado muy callada—. Una ambulancia pasó a toda velocidad por el carril contrario, un estruendo de luces y ruidos agudos y repetitivos a su paso. O tal vez era su inconsciencia, para ser honesta ya no estaba segura—. No estoy queriendo decir que hables demasiado…

¿…Pero?

¿Era extraño? ¿Algo malo? _¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?_

Night Light dejó la frase en el aire, como si eso fuera a hacer que Twilight dejara de pretender estar demasiado concentrada en las mismas cinco líneas de hace tres minutos atrás y se dignara a dar una respuesta. A pesar de que probablemente era una pelea inútil e infantil.

Volteó a la página siguiente sólo para disimular.

El vehículo dio un giro a la derecha, reduciendo la velocidad hasta quedar en punto muerto frente al semáforo el cual casualmente tenía tres tiempos distintos y setenta segundos de duración.

Una mano repentina, invasiva, se posó sobre su pierna izquierda al comienzo de ésta, casi sobre el inicio del cuádriceps; cual fuego insufrible que subía por huesos y receptores nerviosos hasta la espina dorsal para disiparse al resto del cuerpo en un cosquilleo incómodo.

La bilis le subió a través del esófago hasta la garganta, o quizá era algo más que eso.

— ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, verdad?

Twilight dejó de lado la revista por un momento, para girar la cabeza en torno a su dirección y pestañear como si hubiera dicho algo muy extraño pero muy obvio a la vez. No tardó en asentir.

Sabía que sus intenciones eran reales, sabía que en verdad estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que ella pudiera tener para decir, que no iba a ignorarla; que actuaría cual padre de película, ejemplos innecesarios para expresar ideas claras y frases cliché incluidas.

Sin embargo también estaba consciente de que todo aquello conllevaba un precio, uno que hasta el día de hoy seguía pagando gracias a la cantidad de veces en las cuales pensó "¿qué más da?", en las que decidió dar el beneficio de la duda y confiar.

Ésta no sería una de ellas.

Twilight volvió la vista al semáforo, aún quedaban cuarenta y tres segundos.

Cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y uno, cuarenta, treinta y nueve…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Twi?— Inquirió Night Light en un tono que reflejaba preocupación genuina—. ¿Alguien te está molestando en la escuela? ¿Te peleaste con alguna de tus amigas?

Sin embargo cuando su progenitor quería una respuesta de su parte, siempre hallaba una forma de conseguirla sea por descarte, insistencia, o jugando al adivino.

Sparkle negó con la cabeza otra vez con confusión, de alguna forma extrañada ante tales sugerencias. Estaba a punto de decir algún tipo de excusa (con un cierto porcentaje de verdad) en un intento de terminar la conversación, pero no era ella quien la lideraba.

— ¿Tiene que ver con algo que hicimos, como lo del desayuno?

Twilight volvió a juntar los labios, observando a cualquier lado menos al origen de la mirada analítica sobre su persona, quien también era el responsable del cosquilleo incómodo en la espina dorsal, de los segundos de infierno en la tierra del momento.

Era una reacción tanto pretendida como real, porque a lo mejor sí se trataba de una de las (trescientas o doscientas, hace tiempo había dejado de contarlas) razones por las que su ánimo en este último tiempo era más deplorable de lo usual. Estaba harta de las charlas sobre por qué comer era importante a la biología humana. Siempre se trataba del mismo sermón con diferentes palabras sobre cómo estaba arruinando lo que ya se encontraba destruido, y por qué debería sentirse culpable de ello. En un principio eso había resultado efectivo, ahora ya no podría importarle menos.

Veintiuno, veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho…

—Sé que tu madre puede ser un tanto cruda para decir las cosas—. Comenzó, Twilight seguía con la vista divagando el semáforo y el tablero del auto—. Pero su intención es cuidarte, le preocupa verte así. A _ambos_ nos preocupa verte así porque _te queremos_ , Twi.

¿Así cómo?

¿Un poco más pálida? ¿Más "escuálida" como decía Velvet, cuando en realidad bajó un par de kilos que apenas y se le notaban en las clavículas? ¿O con el pelo demasiado horrible y demasiado fino? ¿O con arañazos en las zonas aledañas a los moretones? ¿O con las impurezas arraigadas a la piel? ¿Vomitando hasta que le quedaba un estómago carente de incluso jugos gástricos?

 _¿Así? ¿O cómo diablos la veían?_

Era la mentira más magnánima y más estúpida que había escuchado hacia su persona. También la más ridículamente reiterada. Le provocaba un tipo de nausea que no era fácil de aguantar.

Seis, cinco, cuatro, tres…

Sus piernas volvieron a ser de su propiedad, al igual que la sensación de alivio que cada vez se tornaba más extraña. El auto volvió a la marcha con el control de cambios en primera. Si tenía fortuna (cosa poco usual) en menos de diez minutos llegarían al colegio y las conversaciones incómodas se acabarían por un par de horas.

Mientras tanto, Sparkle no ofreció respuesta alguna. ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera? ¿Qué ella también los quería? ¿Qué ahora todos sus problemas habían desaparecido cual magia, ante palabras ilusorias? Ya había perdido los ánimos hasta para intentar aparentar que sentía algún tipo de culpa por lo que le había dicho, o para agachar la cabeza con vergüenza, o para hacer algo más que observar por la ventana el día soleado y la envidiable despreocupación ajena.

Sorprendentemente, Night Light pareció entender el mensaje y no emitió palabra más que para saludarla cuando llegaron a destino al igual que Twilight, o es que sólo seguía en su papel del ser de buen humor sólo para antagonizarla. De seguro lo averiguaría por la noche.

Aún faltando alrededor de veinte minutos para que sonara la campana, la escuela se encontraba con las puertas ya abiertas pero casi carente de estudiantes. Muchos elegían esperar afuera, sentados en el pasto de alguna de las zonas verdes de la escuela, como si cada segundo extra que pasaran dentro del edificio les restara una hora de vida.

Twilight de alguna manera se sentía protegida dentro de una edificación tan imponente y antigua, sobre todo dentro de la biblioteca. Sin embargo su primera parada fueron los baños del segundo piso, vacios como la mayoría del nivel, donde nadie se percataría de su presencia en alguno de los cubículos como para cuestionar por qué estaba devolviendo el desayuno entero.

Ya con la bilis otra vez en su lugar, con las nauseas difíciles de aguantar erradicadas y esa extraña sensación de alivio de un estómago vacío, se dirigió al lavatorio a empaparse la cara con agua fría con el objetivo de recomponerse un poco de toda la tensión de la última hora.

Procedió a buscar el neceser con elementos de higiene personal dentro de su mochila, destacando entre los libros y cuadernos por su color violeta chillón con cierre dor-

Paró en seco. ¿Cuándo había puesto la guía de la ciudad en la mochila? Un pequeño recuento mental de qué había hecho esta mañana le hizo recordar que había decidido por traerla al último momento. Y que si lo abría al revés, del lado de adentro de la contratapa debería estar… Ajá.

El papel de catorce pliegues (porque "muchos" ya se estaba volviendo redundante), se encontraba pegado ahí, con lo poco que quedaba del adhesivo de la cinta de embalar. De pronto el por qué de llevar ambas cosas juntas en su mochila obtuvo un sentido tan perfecto, que resistió golpearse la cabeza contra la porcelana del lavamanos por olvidarse.

Con energía renovada buscó el neceser, y luego de un cepillado de dientes, un enjuague bucal y dos pastillas de menta sólo por si acaso, se dirigió hacia las escaleras directo al tercer piso. Su primera clase del día era de cálculo avanzado: metódico, fácil de comprender si se presta la atención adecuada, y sin necesidad de divagar dentro de un margen de respuestas.

Claro que como aún faltaban quince minutos para que suene la campana, el aula se encontraba totalmente vacía. Sumado a que el profesor siempre llegaba alrededor de tres a cinco minutos _tarde_ , eso le daba un total de dieciocho a veinte minutos extras de ocio.

Luego de acomodarse en el tercer banco ubicado en la primera fila pegada a la pared, rápidamente acomodó las cosas que necesitaría para la clase. Usualmente se dispondría a terminar de leer alguno de los artículos de la revista, tanto para distraerse como para no tener que iniciar ningún tipo de conversación incómoda. Ahora, con guía en mano, las prioridades eran otras.

Abriendo el papel de catorce pliegues (catorce divido en dos era siete, y siete era un número de la suerte en muchas culturas) se encontró con un conjunto de direcciones, sitios web, números de teléfono en una caligrafía parecida a la propia pero más torpe y amateur.

La primera dirección que le llamó la atención fue una cuya calle era la misma donde solía doblar el autobús que tomó algunas veces para ir a su antigua escuela, sólo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea a qué altura exacta. Pero era un buen punto de partida, su doppelganger había dicho que se trataba de lugares de confianza, ¿no?

Ya con una idea en mente, se dispuso a buscar en la guía de la ciudad. Además de que era más cómoda gracias al sistema de numeración, los órdenes alfabéticos y las grillas, el celular de Twilight no era el más tecnológico para la época. Sus amigas se reían diciendo que parecía más un ladrillo que un teléfono, por el hecho de que siquiera tenía color en la pantalla. No obstante era pequeño para cualquier bolsillo, cómodo, la batería duraba una semana entera, era cien por ciento antirrobos, y cumplía su función de enviar mensajes y recibir llamadas casi a la perfección. Sin contar que hasta hace unos meses no lo utilizaba más que para hablar con un número muy limitado de personas.

La puerta del salón rechinó y se cerró en lo que pareció un estruendo gracias al eco generado por el silencio en todo el piso, era probable que afuera se estuviera acumulando más gente en la entrada. Twilight decidió no prestarle atención, de seguro era otro estudiante que llegaba temprano.

Y se vio obligada a hacer lo contrario cuando por la periferia del ojo notó a Sunset Shimmer tomar el otro asiento disponible del banco.

—Hey—. Saludó.

—Buenos días—. Contestó Twilight en forma mecánica, sin dejar de buscar la calle de la dirección en la lista alfabética del municipio correspondiente.

" _Don Trovador… ¿Se toman los artículos en cuenta para los órdenes alfabéticos? Nunca terminé de entender eso"_.

Un suspiro pesado, ¿cansado? ¿Exasperado?

—Sparks, entiendo que te haya molestado el hecho de que nos hubiéramos metido en t- ¿esa es la lista que te dio Twilight? La otra, quiero decir.

Twilight paró en seco, pestañeando un par de veces.

— ¿…Quizás?— De alguna forma eso sonó más inquisitivo de lo intencionado.

Silencio. El aire pareció un poco más quieto y pesado.

— ¿…Necesitas una mano para saber cómo llegar a alguno de los lugares?— Habló por lo bajo y despacio, como si se tratara de un tema incómodo. O es que en realidad la mayoría de los alumnos de la clase les gustaba llegar cinco minutos antes.

—Estoy averiguando eso—. En un intento de énfasis, Twilight siguió buscando la calle en la lista para con ésta encontrar el número de plano.

Más silencio. Un par de alumnos más comenzaron a ingresar al aula, no era exactamente el tipo de materia que fuera a reclutar treinta y cinco adolescentes, aunque las carreras de grado generaban el interés suficiente para llegar a unos sólidos quince.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? No tengo problema—. Otra vez, el tono era lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más que Twilight la escuchara.

La aludida giró la cabeza para observarla por completo al oír eso. Sunset le mantuvo la mirada, demostrando que estaba siendo sincera, y que bastaba un simple "sí" para que dejara sus actividades escolares para acompañarla en cosas de su vida privada. Era extraño, que alguien se preocupara en ayudarla sin sacar algún tipo de provecho personal.

Aunque si lo pensaba, Sunset siempre hacía eso sólo porque si, al igual que el resto de sus amigas. No tenían ningún tipo de obligación a invitarla a ningún lado, y sin embargo buscaban la forma de hacerla partícipe en las actividades extra-escolares a las que la dejaban acudir.

Aún así, la necesidad imperiosa y extraña de hacerlo por cuenta propia. Sin la ayuda o dependencia de nadie más.

—Gracias, Sunset, de verdad. Pero creo que prefiero ir sola—. Twilight intentó una sonrisa, una que estaba segura parecía más una mueca torcida, o por lo menos una muy incómoda. Hace mucho que no sonreía, era raro.

—Ok, si llegas a cambiar de opinión sólo dímelo, ¿sí?—. Sunset asentía con la cabeza sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Twilight, vaya a saber por qué.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, casi el cincuenta por ciento de los estudiantes ya se encontraba en sus respectivos lugares. Cada una retomó sus actividades, Twilight analizando el trayecto del bus para ubicar dónde exactamente es que debía de bajarse.

A las ocho menos cuarto en punto sonó la campana.

Cuando ya se encontraba anotando la dirección en una pequeña libreta de bolsillo, sintió algo tocarle el hombro.

Miro a su izquierda, Sunset sostenía entre los dedos un papel pequeño, plegado por la mitad y de bordes irregulares debido a que provenía de su cuaderno. Twilight lo miró por un momento, y luego levantó la vista a la pelirroja, curiosa.

—Si por alguna razón necesitas quedarte un tiempo en algún lugar, o sólo es que se te da por hablar con alguien a las cinco y media de la mañana, ahí tienes mi dirección—. Explicó, su sonrisa de lado característica—. Y estoy segura que las chicas te ofrecerían lo mismo.

Twilight lo tomó entre sus manos como si se tratara de información secreta, información valiosa. Efectivamente, en tinta azul y caligrafía grande, prolija y redondeada característica de Sunset, se encontraba la dirección de un departamento. Lo observó atentamente durante unos segundos, ahora con un poco de dificultad gracias a que se le estaban empañando los ojos. Una sensación extraña se le acumuló en el pecho.

Esta vez sintió que los músculos de la mandíbula naturalmente se movieron para formar una sonrisa, una que estaba segura que hace mucho tiempo que no le salía ni aunque quisiera.

—Gracias.

Una sonrisa natural y genuina.

* * *

" _Inhala, exhala, casual._

 _No, no, casual no. Firme. Seria_ ".

Night Light se había ido a una reunión con amigos y no volvería hasta la noche. Así que sólo quedaban su madre y ella solas, durante el resto de la tarde.

Esta era su oportunidad. La única por el momento.

En otra instancia de su vida, probablemente hubiera aprovechado para dormir un par de horas y recuperar el sueño perdido. No obstante en éste último tiempo se encontraba durmiendo peor de lo usual, si es que lograba cerrar los ojos por más de sesenta segundos seguidos. Además de que existían otras prioridades en su cabeza.

Había logrado visitar un par de los lugares que estaban en la lista, e investigar un poco por su cuenta. Uno de los consejos que le dieron cuando preguntó qué podía hacer, además de una denuncia con un abogado para menores (que no estaba segura de querer hacer, para ser honesta), fue el de contarle a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, para a partir de allí decidir cuáles serían los pasos a seguir.

Aún así le dieron formularios para llenar y panfletos con protocolos y/o información útil en un intento de convencerla, que terminó por someter a un filtro de selección en base al contenido, para luego descartar el resto. Si la llegaban a pescar con eso se metería en problemas _serios_ , y los escondites en su cuarto no podían albergar tantas cosas como parecía.

Aparte de que Twilight no quería hacer escándalos de esos que salían en la televisión donde los periodistas se amontonaban a la salida de los tribunales, simplemente se quería alejar. Podían ser unos miles de kilómetros o a la casa de su hermano, pero lejos al fin y al cabo.

Ésta era su oportunidad. Y no estaba para nada segura. Sin embargo no contaba con el tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, y si lo pensada, nunca tuvo la opción de hacerlo ante muchas situaciones. Incluso cuando sí pudo terminó probando ser en vano. No perdía nada con intentar, porque no había nada que perder. En el más amplio sentido de la frase.

Tomó aire, lo soltó despacio una vez más y golpeó por fin la puerta abierta del estudio. Antes estaba en la parte de atrás en la sala de estar, pero desde que su hermano se fue decidieron por utilizar el espacio y trasladarlo arriba. El plan inicial en realidad era mudarse a una casa más cómoda y pequeña, por tercera vez en un período de cuatro años, hasta que sus padres cayeron en la cuenta de lo innecesario a último momento y optaron por quedarse.

A veces tenían buenas ideas.

Cuando Velvet respondió desde el escritorio, ya habían transcurrido uno o dos minutos. De alguien tenía que heredar esa concentración total cuando trabajaba, ¿no?

— ¿Qué pasó, cariño?— Siquiera se dio la vuelta a verla, y Twilight no podía agradecerle suficiente por eso. Probablemente la regañaría por morderse las uñas, alegando que esa no era conducta para una chica de su edad. Sin embargo había una lista bastante larga de cosas que una chica de su edad no debería hacer y aquí estaba, apoyándose al marco de la puerta como si la fuera a recargar de energía para hablar.

" _Inhala, exhala. Anda, firme_. _¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_ "

Twilight inhaló y exhaló por enésima vez. No había nada que perder, en el sentido más amplio de la frase.

—…Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?— Su madre le había pedido que a menos que se tratara de algo urgente no la molestara, ya que estaba preparándose para dar una conferencia dentro de los próximos días. Esto entraba en la clasificación de emergencia, ¿no? Si había un orden jerárquico probablemente encajaría en la categoría más baja, pero aún así calificaba—. Es… importante.

— ¿Necesito llamar a una ambulancia?

¿Debería? No, según los panfletos lo mejor era ir al hospital.

—…No creo.

— ¿Te lastimaste con algo, entonces?

Twilight pestañeó, confundida.

—No.

— ¿Necesitas un trasplante de médula ósea?

¿Qué diabl-?

—No pero-

—Entonces puede esperar, Twilight.

Frunció el ceño, como si con eso pudiera evitar que los ojos se le empañaran contra su voluntad.

—P-pero-

—Estoy ocupada, cariño. Luego.

Twilight tuvo que clavar las uñas en las palmas hasta que los brazos le temblaron, tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no decir alguna estupidez. Seguro le quedaría una marca por el resto de la semana, pero a estas alturas sería una de tantas, sin contar que tenía otras prioridades de momento. ¿Tenía que estar en riesgo su vida para que su madre le prestara un mínimo de atención? ¿Qué acaso que ella le dijera que era importante no contaba como tal? ¿Qué acaso le daba provecho llevarle la contraria sólo porque si?

Su padre por su parte seguía repitiendo ese mismo discurso de miles de formas distintas, desde la "conversación" esa otra vez en el auto, porque sabía que Twilight sabía que en algún momento terminaría cediendo a contarle qué le pasaba. O bueno, eso era lo que generalmente _solía_ ocurrir, tiempo pasado, ahora optó por la opción de no responderle en lo absoluto. Tampoco es que, en el caso de que quisiera, pudiera hacerlo. Era como decirle al fuego que se extinguiera y dejara de quemar todo. Estúpido, insensato, ilógico, incongruente.

Como resultado los pagos a sus deudas terminaban siendo un poco más molestos, sí, pero apenas y un poco. El calvario insufrible de la vida seguía siendo exactamente igual, la rutina seguía siendo la misma y todos esos etcéteras que hacían que las consecuencias no le importaran en lo más mínimo.

Nunca le cuadró el hecho de que sus padres siempre le decían que la querían, que les importaba qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza, que no se aislara en su habitación todo el día si luego hacían cosas de este tipo. No entendía para qué tanto interés en recitar mentiras magnánimas. ¿Mantener apariencias? No era ninguna novedad el hecho de que querían que Twilight se presentara de cierta forma ante ciertas personas. ¿No era mejor decírselo, entonces, en vez de esforzarse en las mil y un formas de dar un sermón?

Twilight se envolvió con las sábanas de su cama, luego de encerrarse en su cuarto de un portazo, de gritar en el sofoco de la almohada hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, luego de desatar un torrente de lágrimas molestas, frustradas. El poco positivismo ahora enterrado bajo tierra, como sus ánimos y sus ganas de interactuar con el mundo. ¿Estaba mal pedir que las cosas salieran como ella esperaba alguna vez? ¿Estaba mal considerar algo importante, por más de que quizá no lo fuera?

¿Estaba mal querer confiar en su madre una maldita vez?

Tal vez si hablaba con su hermano…

No. Descartó la idea cuando llegó a su nombre en la lista de contactos del celular, pulgar en el botón verde de llamada. Shining estaba trabajando el doble para poder tomarse unos días extra cuando naciera el bebé, Cadance ya estaba sobre los ocho meses de embarazo y tenía fecha para algún número de julio. No podía molestarlo en pleno horario de trabajo por _trivialidades_.

Ante ninguna otra opción disponible de repente, como por arte de magia, Servicios Sociales no parecía tan aterrador como antes. Si la mandaban a un orfanato podía mentir con que sus padres la habían abandonado allí y punto, no tenían por qué existir. Seguramente todos sus proyectos e investigaciones se irían al diablo, al igual que sus amigas porque tendría que adaptarse a otro colegio nuevamente y vaya uno a saber si podría conocer a su futura sobrina, tal vez la mandaban a algún lugar demasiado lejos y-

Y a lo mejor sí le seguían dando un poco de pánico las consecuencias. Sin embargo era cuestión de seguir investigando sus opciones posibles ¿no? Quedaban varios sitios y lugares en la lista y si se organizaba lo suficientemente bien para armar un plan preciso podría llegar a visitarlos todos y elaborar cuantas hipótesis necesarias para obtener la mejor de las conclusiones.

Algún día debía agradecerle a su doppelganger por buscar tantas opciones a sabiendas de que no se conformaría con una sola. Quizás sí tenían algo de parecido después de todo.

Con nuevas ideas, decepciones, y sentimientos encontrados en mente, trató de cerrar los ojos por más de sesenta segundos seguidos (y contados) en afán de por lo menos aprovechar el tiempo en que su mente podía estar en paz de alertas repentinas e intentar recuperar un mínimo porcentaje del sueño perdido.

Twilight tenía demasiadas dudas e ideas en la cabeza, pero de lo único sobre lo que podía afirmar que poseía algún tipo de certeza, era que esa lejanía figurativa que siempre tuvo con su familia y (a pesar de sus esfuerzos) sus progenitores, ahora parecía volverse cada vez más una demanda física. Simplemente sentía la necesidad de alejarse unos miles de kilómetros o a la vuelta de la esquina, pero estar lejos al fin y al cabo.

De repente, Servicios Sociales no parecía tan espantoso como antes.

* * *

Sparkle se había perdido tanto en las temporalidades que ya no importaba que fecha fuera. Día sí. Porque sus planes debían llevarse a cabo un día de jornada escolar. Eran casi las seis de la mañana de un jueves. O eso decían el reloj en el tablero del auto del taxista y el locutor de la radio de tango.

Chequeó la dirección una, dos, tres veces. Los números y letras plasmados a todo esplendor sobre el portal de vidrio del edificio coincidían con los que estaba escritos en el papel en caligrafía grande, prolija y redondeada. La calle también coincidía, se había cerciorado con el poste de la esquina. Sin contar que el taxista debía tener un mínimo sentido de ubicación, era la base de su trabajo después de todo. Aún así se aseguró otras dos veces más de estar en el lugar correcto, también con la guía de bolsillo de la ciudad.

Ya había llegado hasta aquí, no podía volver sobre sus pasos. Avanzó los tres escalones de piedra pulida (no podía ser mármol, porque eso sería demasiado caro y demasiado antiguo), verificó el último número con la última letra por (también) última vez y posó el dedo sobre el timbre durante cinco segundos contados.

Sólo quedaba esperar, y esperar, y esperar, y esperar.

Sunset le había dicho que podía venir a las cinco treinta de la mañana, así que si eran casi las seis no habría problema ¿o sí? ¿Se enfadaría por no avisarle con anterioridad que venía? No, no, no. Tenía que intentar, no podía volver sobre sus pasos. Porque su dinero no alcanzaba para pagar otro taxi de vuelta y aunque realmente lo poseyera, estaba segura de que su deuda se multiplicaría por dos millones.

No, corrección: se _multiplicó_ el minuto en el que puso un pie fuera de su casa.

Sólo quedaba esperar y tal vez rezarle a alguna deidad con oraciones improvisadas (porque la comunión y las clases de catequesis habían quedado tan atrás como las temporalidades exactas y las fechas) a que Sunset atendiera el portón.

Esperó, y esperó, y esperó.

— ¿Quién es?— Hasta que una voz adormilada habló por el parlante del timbre, pesada, confundida.

— ¿Sunset? Soy Twilight, uh, Sparkle—. Sonaba como Sunset, cuando comenzaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido en el momento en que alguien trataba de despertarla de alguna clase demasiado aburrida.

Luego de un bostezo y un "ya bajo", Sparkle se quedó otra vez esperando bajo el portón de un edificio enorme, a menos de media cuadra de la avenida principal de la zona.

Una o dos personas que salieron del edificio a esa hora le dedicaron miradas tan raras como la del taxista, y otra vez más, verificó su apariencia. Estaba en un pijama real, cubierto por una campera de invierno porque las de media estación ya no servían contra los ocho grados matutinos, pero con zapatillas comunes a fin de disimularse un poco mejor. Y comodidad. O algo parecido, no recordaba ya que significaba exactamente esa palabra.

Alrededor de cincuenta segundos después (no, no los contaba), Sunset abrió con un tirón la puerta de entrada y tras verla durante dos segundos más, se le abalanzó encima.

Cualquier hilo de pensamiento se le deshizo cuando percibió brazos que la sostenían con cierta desesperación, como si se fuera a romper, como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

No se sentía como el fuego insufrible, ni subía por huesos, ni por receptores nerviosos hasta la espina dorsal, ni se disipaba al resto del cuerpo en un cosquilleo incómodo. Sparkle frunció el ceño, extrañada. Todo calor perteneciente a otro ser vivo siempre se traducía en su piel como fuego. Quizá se debía a que se encontraba en _ese_ estado, tan poco pulcro, tan inanimado, donde no se había revivido a sí misma con pequeñas heridas ardientes y sangrantes. Donde todo tacto en la piel se anulaba con la insensibilidad.

Cuando la soltó, sintió una especie de frío que no recordaba se encontrase allí, y le fue más insólito aún. Supuso que realizar cosas diferentes, salirse de una rutina, garantizaba tener sensaciones corporales disparejas.

— ¿Por qué el décimo?— Preguntó Sparkle cuando vio a Sunset apretar el botón del ascensor. Necesitaba cambiar de tema, fuese mental o real. No quería que Sunset le preguntara cosas que no estaba segura de cómo responder.

La pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros, reclinándose contra la pared espejada del elevador.

—Era el último disponible, y me encanta la vista que tiene, supongo.

¿De verdad se necesitaban tan pocos criterios para rentar un apartamento? Le generaban ganas de conseguirse uno. Uno en la otra punta del país. O por lo menos en la otra punta de la ciudad, con eso sólo bastaba.

Dos segundos de silencio cuasi incómodo pasaron hasta que Sunset se frotó los ojos, recordando algo.

— ¡Oh! Uh, está Twilight en casa—. Señaló con el pulgar en dirección a las puertas del ascensor—. Me está ayudando a estudiar para el examen de Historia del martes.

Ah, la _otra_ Twilight Sparkle. La que venía tan lejos que no aparecía en los mapas, la que vivía sola en un castillo de cris-

Momento. Prioridades. La Princesa Pomposa no importaba ahora.

— ¿Hay examen de Historia el martes? ¿Qué no faltaba un mes?

¿Había pasado un mes? ¿En cuál estaban ya? Recordaba poner fecha según decía el pizarrón en cada esquina superior derecha de la hoja, donde correspondía. No los números, los números eran números, pasaban una y otra vez combinados de la misma manera.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sunset se la quedó mirando como si le hubiera descubierto una deformidad en la cara pero no se lo quisiera decir. Sparkle salió de todos modos a esperar afuera. El pasillo se veía tétrico sin la luz matutina que todavía no elaboraba su presencia, pero había pasado por cosas peores.

—…Creo que pasó algo más de un mes, Sparky—. Sunset se le adelantó y la guió a la primera puerta a la derecha del lado izquierdo del corredor.

Sparkle se guardó las ganas de preguntar en qué fecha estaban, quizá había pasado un año y no se había dado cuenta. No, no, en el medio estaba el verano y las festividades, y aún hacía frío. ¿Seguían en el hemisferio sur, no? ¿Desde cuándo se olvidaba tantas cosas estúpidamente básicas?

Otra vez, el hilo de pensamiento (por fortuna) se vio interrumpido por su amiga diciéndole que se sintiera como en casa (cosa que decidió tomar en forma figurativa) e invitándola a sentarse donde fuere. También la asaltó el olor de café recién hecho, y la _otra_ Twilight Sparkle se asomó por entre el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina tanto para saludar como para ofrecerle dicha bebida.

Aceptó, sabiendo que necesitaría cuanta cafeína resistiera el organismo humano si quería seguir viva durante el resto del día. Aunque morir no parecía mala idea.

No, la descartó al instante. Prioridades.

Cinco minutos después, tanto ella como Twilight se encontraban sentadas en el sofá, Sunset en un pequeño banco a la altura de la mesa de café frente a ellas. La pelirroja se hallaba revolviendo su taza con el entusiasmo de un niño castigado, por el hecho de tener que utilizar leche en polvo a falta de una de almendras. Twilight la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa que se podría decir se escondía bien de no ser por la pequeña chispa que Sparkle atajó a verle centellear en los ojos.

Todavía no había rastros del amanecer.

—Siento haberlas despertado—. Murmuró Sparkle, la culpa le carcomía una esquina de la cabeza desde incluso antes de llegar.

En una sincronización absurda, Sunset rodó los ojos en su típica forma de decirle "a veces eres demasiado" y Twilight negó con la cabeza, haciendo un ademán con la mano de que no importaba.

—En realidad, nos despertaste de una siesta de cuatro horas _bastante_ incómoda—. Se frotó el cuello a modo de énfasis—. Así que no te preocupes.

Sunset pareció vigorizarse ante tal respuesta.

— ¡Hey! No hables mal de Filomena—. La regañó la pelirroja, agitando su cuchara en dirección al victimario. Quien pestañeó hasta que la cafeína la despertó lo suficiente para comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿…Le pusiste nombre a tú sofá?—. Inquirió Twilight con una mueca de gran desentendimiento. Sparkle estaba segura que debían de estar haciendo la misma gestualidad, en esas casualidades de paralelismos, porque Sunset pasó la vista por las dos antes de encogerse hombros como si fuera obvio.

—Pero claro, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no nombrara mis objetos materiales?

Pasaron dos segundos de silencio.

— ¿Una normal?— Sugirió Sparkle por lo bajo, con la timidez de una niña que sugiere una maldad.

Twilight casi se atraganta con el café al aguantarse una risa, Sparkle disimuló la suya mordiéndose las uñas, y Sunset se quejó sobre su derecho a la libertad de expresión que no tenía nada que ver con nada. Lo cual propició a otra ronda de comentarios sin rumbo alguno, de charlas casuales que se tienen con amigos.

Era divertido, y Sparkle se encontró participando como si nada, olvidándose por un rato por qué es que estaba allí. Por qué había decidido irse de su casa en medio de la madrugada, por qué había estado horas elaborando un plan, por qué se habían multiplicado las deudas, por qué se sentía un ser indecente e impuro, por qué sería una buena idea inducirse una pulmonía terminal y morir.

Por qué estaba harta de la rutina infernal de la vida.

Tal vez las comisuras se le tornaron para arriba más de lo normal, quizás sí estaba sonriendo de forma natural como no le pasaba hace tiempo. Era divertido, olvidarse un segundo de las porquerías de la vida para charlar sin comportamientos medidos y distraerse un rato. En el último tiempo había sido difícil por el hecho de que si no estaba salteándose clases, se sentaba en modo automático en el almuerzo con sus amigas. O simplemente su esencia no estaba en sintonía con el mundo real, con el cuerpo, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacía exactamente. Como con las temporalidades.

Entre las conversaciones culturales, las banalidades, el ping pon de chistes ligeros, las críticas a la nula decoración hogareña de la pelirroja, y un sinfín de idas y venidas en múltiples direcciones, el día comenzó a colarse por entre las cortinas de la puerta corrediza al balcón.

—A todo esto, Sparky ¿Por qué decidiste venir a las seis de la mañana?—Preguntó Sunset, una vez que los temas de conversación parecieron acabarse y el café que quedaba en las tazas estaba frío—. No es que me moleste, lo contrario. Pero… ¿pasó algo?

Twilight le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Sunset, quien le devolvió una de la misma forma.

Sparkle solía tomar café de a sorbos, porque le daba más sensación de saciedad que un trago solo, pero cuando fue a tomar uno se encontró con que no quedaba más que el morro.

No quedaba más café, mucho menos tiempo para seguir olvidándose las cosas.

Que va, su doppelganger sabía a la perfección, y por ende Sunset tenía una idea bastante clara. No había mucho que ocultar, menos cuando se aparecía a las seis de la mañana e igual le ofrecían una taza de café.

—Después de que hablamos, estuve pensado y… uh, decidí investigar—. Comenzó, despacio porque no se sentía demasiado segura y era probable que si llegaba a despegar la vista de la cerámica en sus manos se echaría para atrás—. Fui a varios de los Centros en la lista, leí diversas páginas, hablé con distintas personas, incluso me invitaron a charlas grupales…

Había estado coordinando los días con las distintas materias para que no influyera en su asistencia, ni bajaran demasiado sus calificaciones para evitar tener cualquier tipo de llamado de atención. De alguna manera era divertido, salirse de la línea, perder clases, llegar a su casa y ponerse a leer un libro olvidándose de trabajos prácticos y tareas aunque sea por un momento. Quizá no era la rebeldía de las películas, pero era _ella_ quien elegía hacerlo por cuenta propia.

—Siempre… Siempre hago lo mismo. Siempre es la misma rutina _infernal_ —. No estaba segura si lo que temblaban eran sus manos, o la taza a causa de la fuerza que ejercía sobre ésta. Pero si se quebraba no le podría importar menos, a esta altura las heridas eran inherentes a la piel, al cuerpo, al ser, a todo—. Y la _odio_ , me repugna, me da nauseas porque yo no la escogí. _Yo no la inventé_.

Quería poder elegir qué ciencias estudiar, quería poder ser banal y estúpida cuanto tiempo le fuera posible sin preocuparse de los límites de horas o qué soltaba su lengua, quería que la bilis dejara de subirle por el esófago a la garganta, quería que el maldito repiqueteo del ritmo cardiaco se quedara en donde pertenecía y dejara de subírsele hasta los oídos. Quería arrancarse las impurezas arraigadas a la piel, quería que las espinas dejaran de lastimarla una y otra vez, quería dejar de pagar cosas que nunca pidió ni nunca pudo costear; quería dejar de tener que arañarse las zonas aledañas a los moretones bajo el agua ardiente hasta revivirse a sí misma en el dolor que le causaban esas pequeñas heridas abiertas y sangrantes. Quería dormir sin las percepciones y las alarmas enflorecidas en el tacto, en la piel. Quería descansar. Quería reconstruirse.

Quería ese futuro luminoso y bonito del que todos hablaban pero nunca había llegado a ver.

Tenía derecho a _querer_ otra cosa, ¿no?

—Así que agarré mis cosas y me tomé un taxi hasta acá. Perdón, sé que fue inoportuno pero no sabía a dónde más ir y-

Un par de manos pararon el temblor de las suyas, iguales, en un agarre firme pero no fuerte y mucho menos duro.

—No tienes que disculparte por decidir que no quieres continuar una situación que no te agrada—. No entendió exactamente el brillo en los ojos de Twilight, pero de alguna forma la reconfortó un poco, con algo de verdad en ellos pero también como quien ve en otro una oportunidad perdida—. Una parte de mi desearía haber tenido el valor suficiente para poner un pie fuera de mi casa sin permiso.

¿La estaba envidiando? ¿Por ser una cobarde? ¿Por escaparse?

—No sé si _huir_ cuente como algo a valorar, Twilight.

Puso la taza vacía en la mesa de café frente a las tres para acto seguido reclinarse en el sillón. El cuerpo se le hundía entre los almohadones, y si no fuera porque ahora su cabeza estaba plagada de tensiones con cafeína renovada, probablemente se hubiera desmayado en el sofá.

—Sé que tal vez no soy el mejor ejemplo—. Sunset se frotó el cuello con cierto nerviosismo—. Pero creo Twi tiene razón. Quiero decir, en verdad hay que estar convencido para decidir que quieres algo distinto a lo que te enseñaron como correcto, y más aún valor para abandonarlo por lo que _tú_ crees que está bien o que es justo. Se necesita bastante valor para eso.

En eso, quizás, tenía razón. No fue una decisión fácil. Estuvo dudando hasta el último minuto, luego de investigar quién sabe cuántos días exactos y tomar información de todo tipo de fuentes, calcular variables, márgenes de error, posibles resultados…

Todo terminó indicándole que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse y al diablo con todo.

La conversación finalizó de alguna forma en ese pequeño discurso de la pelirroja. Que sí, la había animado un poco, de alguna forma. Era raro que un par de palabras dichas con las emociones en el lugar correcto le determinaran los ánimos en una forma positiva, pero ya que estaba funcionando no quería cuestionarlo demasiado. Supuso que realizar cosas diferentes, salirse de una rutina, garantizaba tener sensaciones disparejas.

O eso creyó, cuando su doppelganger volvió a hablar. Por algún motivo no estaba tan animada como siempre, parecía decaída. O por lo menos con la cabeza metida en algún lugar recóndito de su propia mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer ahora?— Inquirió por lo bajo, como si fuera una pregunta sensible. Pero esas eran de otra índole totalmente distinta.

—Leí el protocolo—. Tantas veces que estaba segura que a esta altura ya podría recitarlo de memoria—. …No me duché.

Le costó múltiples intentos, múltiples veces hasta esta última vez. Donde dejó el agua hirviendo correr hasta que se convirtió en deshielo antártico, donde desató su furia en un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas, donde devolvió todo lo ingerido en la cena hasta que lo único que le quedó fue un estómago carente de incluso jugos gástricos porque no había ninguna otra forma de librarse de las nauseas.

No, no había tomado una ducha, no se había arañado las zonas aledañas a los moretones hasta revivirse a sí misma en el dolor que le causaban esas pequeñas heridas abiertas y sangrantes, y las impurezas seguían allí, inherentes a la piel como si se reformaran con el tejido cutáneo de sus heridas. Su pelo seguía demasiado horrible y demasiado fino, en vez de demasiado húmedo, y estaba utilizando un pijama real, un pijama verdadero cubierto por una campera de invierno porque las de media estación ya no servían contra los ocho grados matutinos, con zapatillas comunes a fin de disimularlo un poco mejor.

Sunset y Twilight intercambiaron una mirada de alerta, de entendimiento, de implicancias y significados que Sparkle no estaba segura qué querían transmitir. Pero enseguida volvieron su atención a ella, a escuchar atentas qué tenía que decir.

Tomó cuanto aire le permitieron los pulmones.

" _Inhala. Exhala. Firme. Seria_ ".

Ya estaba decidida.

Definitivamente, no iba a volver sobre sus pasos.

—Quiero ir al hospital.


	2. Extra 1 - So many hearts overthrown

¡Alo! ¿Me extrañaron?

Dije que no habrían planes de secuela, y pues no, no los hay. Al final me decidí por hacer escenas "extra" sobre distintos momentos, no necesariamente correlativos entre sí, ni en orden cronológico.

Éste de pura casualidad ocurre al día siguiente de la última escena. Fueron 12 días de tortura, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde quería ir, exactamente. Hasta que ayer me dí cuenta de que en realidad no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sin más les dejo leer, espero les sea de su agrado y llene algunas dudas que pudieran tener :).

* * *

Twilight tenía la sensación de que haberse ido de su casa fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tomado en años. O tal vez en su vida entera, no era demasiado larga después de todo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también se podría sumar el hecho de iniciar el año en un colegio distinto. Siempre odió Cristal Prep. Era una de esas instituciones donde por llevar un uniforme y pagar una cuota mensual (siquiera demasiado cara), la mayoría de los alumnos que concurrían allí creían ser superiores al resto de los seres vivos. Se supone que tenía que ver con la reputación, el prestigio, el (hipotético) hecho de que gente que había realizado grandes cosas estudió allí, y otro montón de excusas para justificar la creencia de ser de alta alcurnia que le importaban tanto como el saber la composición de los ladrillos con los que estaba construido el edificio (nada).

En realidad la decisión de cambiarse de escuela la habían tomado sus padres, vaya a saber ella por qué. Seguro tenía que ver con abaratar costos, o el par de citatorios que les hicieron el año anterior, o algo por el estilo. Lo importante no era el motivo, sino que a veces tenían buenas ideas. _Muy_ pocas veces, por eso les otorgaba el crédito cuando necesario.

Sea como fuere, lo más importante de todo es que estaba afuera de ambos lugares.

El día anterior cuando la asistente social le preguntó por algún familiar o adulto de confianza con quien tuviera la posibilidad de quedarse, en la primera (o tercera) persona en la que pudo pensar fue Celestia.

Sus padres habían tenido una buena relación con ella durante bastantes años, esas donde se van a cenar con frecuencia e incluso, si mal no recordaba, habían pasado alguna que otra festividad juntos. Hasta que de repente se cortó por unos cuantos años más sin muchas explicaciones, tampoco es que fueran temas de su incumbencia.

Por fortuna en este último período, al aparecer Twilight en la escuela donde Celestia era la cabeza del equipo directivo junto con su hermana Luna, las relaciones parecieron recuperarse en un mínimo porcentaje. Por su parte, tenía su número de teléfono y en alguna otra ocasión le había preguntado cómo se encontraba, en conversaciones efímeras dentro del colegio. Incluso en un par de oportunidades, Twilight había venido a cenar junto con su hermano y Cadance. Siempre le resultaba divertido, porque todos parecían encontrarse en un ambiente de confianza plena, donde las conversaciones abarcaban todo tipo de temas, donde se podía actuar con más relajo. Le era divertido poder olvidarse un segundo de las porquerías de la vida para charlar sin comportamientos (tan) medidos y distraerse un rato, aún estando rodeada de gente adulta.

Además de que siempre había alguna torta elaborada o postre helado con tan buena pinta, que Twilight muchas veces se encontró a sí misma buscando las mil y un justificaciones por las que era buena idea ingerirlo, por más culpa que le diera luego.

No estaba segura de cuántos días con exactitud se quedaría allí, había recibido tanta información e instrucciones de qué es lo que tenía que hacer o qué iba a ocurrir en un solo día, que al despertarse hoy por la mañana se encontró con la cabeza en blanco total, sin poder rememorar la mitad de las palabras.

De hecho apenas y recordaba el nombre de su asistente social porque bajó a saludarla hace un rato, cuando llegó para hablar con Celestia de algunas cosas y de paso preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Al contrario de las películas y creencias generales (y por ende, también suyas), parecía bastante competente en cuanto a su trabajo refería, explicándole con paciencia cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora, manteniendo una distancia prudente y sobre todo siendo bastante amable. Podrían agregar eso al programa de televisión donde se desmentían mitos, ¿no? Sería de _bastante_ utilidad.

Twilight podía no tener ni la más mínima idea de cuántos días iba a durar su estadía en la casa de Celestia, pero de lo que sí tenía certeza, es que se necesitaban quince pasos desde el inicio de las escaleras para llegar hasta la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba ahora, el último al final del pasillo.

Por supuesto que los había medido y contado la noche anterior, y también hizo lo mismo para calcular la distancia entre una habitación y otra. _Tenía que_ , lo había hecho en todas sus casas anteriores y por lógica, ésta no tenía chance de caer en ningún tipo de excepción a la regla. De la misma manera que se vio atrapada en la necesidad de chequear por algún ruido característico en la puerta de la habitación, como el chillido de una bisagra, o un ruido metálico en el interior de la cerradura, o una perilla más dura de lo normal. Por fortuna ésta última resultó ser de esas que se giraban con un botón en el medio para trabar la puerta desde adentro, por ende si alguien intentaba entrar por cualquier método posible, lograría escucharlo.

Alguien exterior seguramente le pondría la clasificación de "mal hábito". Twilight prefería llamarlo por lo que en realidad era: medidas de seguridad para saber cuándo su sistema debía ponerse alerta. No es que fuera demasiado necesario tener la guardia en alto, porque se suponía que sus padres no tenían la (nueva) dirección de Celestia, pero mejor prevenir que otra visita al hospital.

Sea como fuere, sus cálculos probaron ser correctos, cuando luego de quince pasos pudo ver la sombra de alguien frente a su puerta. Como siempre, había perdido la concentración en el libro que tenía entre las manos para dirigirla hacia las pisadas, su ritmo y su dirección. El piso en el pasillo estaba colocado con una técnica diferente al de su (¿ex?) casa, por ende el sonido se escuchaba un poco más hueco y más claro, para su fortuna.

La persona tardó un par de minutos en golpear despacio la puerta. Twilight tenía una mínima idea de quién podría tratarse, a juzgar por el timbre y ciertos tonos de voz en la planta baja que se habían manifestado un rato atrás.

— ¿Twily? Soy Shining, ¿puedo pasar?

Tal como supuso, era su hermano quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, por lo cual no tardó más de dos segundos en darle una respuesta afirmativa mientras se disponía a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y usar la cabecera de la cama de respaldo. Reacomodó la almohada también, para que su espalda no sufriera tanto contra la madera, o de lo contrario terminaría encorvándola demasiado y las contracturas actuales ya eran más que suficiente.

Shining la saludó con una sonrisa que no lograba disimular del todo su búsqueda visual por alguna anomalía, por algo distinto que estuviera presente en la estructura de Twilight pero que fuera completamente invisible al ojo poco entrenado, que necesitara de saberes más elevados, más secretos, más importantes.

—Buenas… Uh, ¿tardes? Ni sé qué hora vez—. Saludó ella de vuelta, con la misma casualidad (casi pretendida) de siempre. Ésta no tenía por qué ser una excepción, por más desmotivador que fuera el motivo de su visita, no quería incentivar ningún tipo de conversación que no fuera banal y/o ligera.

—Son casi las cuatro y media, fea durmiente—. Twilight frunció el ceño cuando su hermano le sacudió el flequillo, sólo para molestarla—. ¿Qué pasó con el reloj que tenías la otra vez que nos vimos?

Twilight respondió al gesto entrecerrando los ojos, porque quien le tocaba el cabello merecía por lo menos un mirada irritada como contestación. Antes le hubiera fastidiado más por el hecho de tener que volver a peinarse a la perfección el tocado que estuviera utilizando en ese momento (cosa que tomaba más trabajo del que parecía). Sin embargo ahora que se había acostumbrado a usar el pelo suelto, bastaba con acomodárselo un poco con los dedos para que volviera a su forma natural. Demasiados años utilizándolo atado por normas escolares o alguna otra excusa personal, llevaron al punto en que una simple cola de caballo le hacía doler el cuero cabelludo. Sin contar que hace un tiempo atrás su madre la obligó a retocárselo en la peluquería y en consecuencia, con quince centímetros menos de puntas abiertas, se veía más bonito y brilloso. Aunque seguía siendo demasiado fino y, por ende, detestable.

—Se le rompió la malla—. El reloj estaba en su casa, probablemente en el pequeño bote de basura de su (¿ex?) cuarto, si a su madre todavía no se le había ocurrido por vaciarlo. Lo arruinó por completo en una de las típicas duchas a la madrugada, cuando olvidó quitárselo por tener la cabeza enfocada en las prioridades correctas. De todas maneras lo usaba para chequear la hora tanto como observaba al almanaque en la pared de su antigua habitación (de vez en cuando), así que tampoco era un objeto demasiado importante, pero si podía evitar un sermón por parte de su hermano sobre sus malos hábitos, bienvenido sea—. Todavía no pude ir a cambiarla. De todas formas, lo olvidé en casa, así que…

Twilight optó por encogerse de hombros antes que terminar la frase. Como muchas veces la lengua le traicionó el ritmo de pensamiento, acorralándose sola contra la esquina figurativa con el nombre de "directo al punto". Tal vez su inconsciente quería acabar con las cosas de una vez, más que dar vueltas en círculos. O tal vez sólo estaba _demasiado_ agotada en todos los sentidos posibles como para poder pensar con coherencia suficiente.

Shining pareció entender esto como una supuesta invitación a que dejara de perder el tiempo en introducciones innecesarias. Optó por no hacer comentario al respecto del bendito reloj más que un asentimiento de cabeza, si bien un poco extrañado, para acto seguido caer en esa expresión de neutralidad y pensamiento profundo que tiene quien en realidad se ve encerrado en un debate interno. Probablemente sobre cómo encarar ciertas cosas.

Twilight detestaba que su hermano a veces tardara tanto tiempo en sus búsquedas por utilizar las mejores palabras posibles, pero al mismo tiempo debía de admitir que le causaba cierta ternura, porque se tomaba el trabajo de hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible. Lo mismo ocurría con los espacios, siempre a un brazo de distancia. O como ahora, que se había sentado en el extremo final de la cama mientras que ella estaba en el inicio retorciendo el borde de las sábanas con nerviosismo.

Necesitaba uno de esos chicles con más sabor a pasta dental que a eucalipto con urgencia, o quizá las pastillas de menta eran una mejor opción. De seguro tenía alguno en el bolsillo de su mochila donde decidió traer sus cosas más importantes, ubicada en la silla de la mesa que hacía de escritorio, pero no quería levantarse a buscarlos. Tampoco quería un posible sermón sobre por qué esas porquerías comestibles hacían mal comidas en exceso, cosa que no podría negar en caso de que se la acusase ya que, sí, tenían demasiados aditivos. Al menos le daban buen aliento, que era bastante importante a la hora de presentarse al-

Un suspiro. Uno que no supo con exactitud cómo interpretar.

—…Supongo que debes saber porqué estoy aquí, ¿no?

Twilight pasó la vista de una esquina de la habitación a la otra, a donde su hermano le ocupaba el campo visual. No era un cuarto demasiado grande, pero era pequeño y cómodo, luminoso también.

—Asumo que mi asistente social te llamó para contarte por qué decidí irme de casa—. Las palabras le salieron más rápidas que seguras, a pesar de que intentaba mantener la postura erguida como quien había tomado una buena decisión (si la otra Twilight se veía así con tan poco esfuerzo, era probable que ella también, ¿no?).

Debía mantenerse firme, convencida, más allá de la opinión que fuera a tener su hermano, porque no pensaba volver sobre sus pasos.

Sparkle quería poder elegir qué ciencias estudiar, quería poder ser banal y estúpida cuanto tiempo le fuera posible sin preocuparse de los límites de horas o qué soltaba su lengua, quería que la bilis dejara de subirle por el esófago a la garganta, quería que el maldito repiqueteo del ritmo cardiaco se quedara en donde pertenecía y dejara de subírsele hasta los oídos. Quería arrancarse las impurezas arraigadas a la piel, quería que las espinas dejaran de lastimarla una y otra vez, quería dejar de pagar cosas que nunca pidió ni nunca pudo costear. Quería dejar de tener que arañarse las zonas aledañas a los moretones bajo el agua ardiente hasta revivirse a sí misma en el dolor que le causaban esas pequeñas heridas abiertas y sangrantes. Quería dormir sin las percepciones y las alarmas enflorecidas en el tacto, en la piel.

Quería descansar, quería reconstruirse.

Un solo día fuera de su casa probó ser suficiente para terminar de entender que, allí, definitivamente no conseguiría nada distinto. Su opinión no les importaba a sus padres, así como tampoco les importaba cómo se sentía ella, o qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza, o si se aislaba en su habitación todo el día. Tampoco estaba segura si en verdad la querían tanto como expresaban, si la habían obligado a caer en esa maldita rutina que detestaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Tenía ella, entonces, derecho a _querer_ algo distinto, ¿no?

Otro suspiro, como quien no quiere la cosa. O tal vez era que conocía a su hermano demasiado bien, lo cual le permitía tener una idea mucho más acertada sobre qué podría estar pensando.

—Twily, quiero que seas honesta con lo que te voy a preguntar, ¿ok?— Nunca había visto a Shining tan serio y tan nervioso a la vez. Ni siquiera en su boda, ahí no era más que una bola de nervios y ansiedad, que se acomodaba el traje una y otra vez frente al espejo. Ahora parecía estar forzándose a decir palabras que en realidad no quería, pero que la responsabilidad le obligaba—. ¿De verdad fue… de verdad fue papá el que… el que se aprovechó de ti?

Sparkle sintió que el corazón se le paró durante un segundo, o a lo mejor fue la respiración, o el sistema entero. O las tres cosas juntas, no estaba segura más que del hecho de que el mundo se detuvo por un instante, de igual forma que cuando los pasos resultaban ser siete (siete era un número de la suerte en muchas culturas, y en su vida era sinónimo del infierno).

¿Aprovechar?

¿… _Qué_?

No, no, se trataba de un acuerdo implícito donde-

Donde siempre salía perdiendo, por alguna razón.

" _Sé útil una vez y piensa, Twilight ¿Cuál es la definición de esa palabra?_ "

" _Es un verbo transitivo, ok_ ". Sparkle no tenía idea de qué significaba eso y tampoco era relevante al caso, pero la memoria visual de cuando leía el diccionario de niña no fallaba. " _Sacar el mayor beneficio posible de una cosa o una situación, ¿no? El mayor beneficio propio_ ".

Twilight Sparkle (en su integridad) siempre salía perdiendo, por más que le dijeran lo contrario. Siempre terminaba sin dormir, o recibiendo algún sermón sobre por qué lo que hacía estaba mal, o si reprobaba una materia en la escuela entonces la reprimenda iba hacia su persona. O perdiendo la puntualidad (la cúspide de las buenas costumbres), o con algún daño superficial sobre el tejido cutáneo.

O simplemente terminaba cansada, destruida, enferma, _harta_ de repetir siempre las mismas acciones.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para tener un techo y una cama donde dormir? ¿Para vivir con un estado de ánimo deplorable por no cumplir nunca con expectativas malditas?

El fantasma de Servicios Sociales al fin y al cabo no era tan aterrador como siempre se lo mostraba. Porque, como solía decir Velvet, había que temerles a los vivos, no a los muertos.

—No me estás dando una respuesta, Twily.

Twilight pestañeó, saliendo del ensimismamiento repentino. Estaba retorciendo con tanta fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos que le temblaban hasta los brazos.

—…Supongo que es una forma de describirlo…— Murmuró despacio, como si la hubieran metido en una conversación de forma súbita y con un mínimo contexto.

—No hay otra forma, Twi—. Sentenció su hermano por lo bajo, y Twilight se dio cuenta que no era la única con manos temblorosas y ojos empañados. Shining tenía la vista enfocada en algún punto imaginario, como quien acababa de descubrir una verdad que no podía decir que le sorprendía, como si tuviera cierto tipo de sospecha. O es que se veía tan sobrepasado que no podía tener una reacción concreta, porque había demasiadas emociones dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

La única memoria que tenía de haberlo visto así alguna vez, fue cuando murió su abuelo materno. Twilight tenía unos cinco años, ya que si la memoria no le fallaba era la única de su salón que podía leer e incluso escribir varias palabras, y el delantal era verde e incómodo como el color de la sala, la última antes de la escuela primaria.

Se recordaba a sí misma más confundida que triste, porque según lo que le habían dicho, su abuelo se había ido allí arriba, a un lugar más allá de las nubes donde todos inevitablemente terminarían algún día. Recordaba estar mirando los peces que nadaban en el pequeño lago de la funeraria, su padre indicándole cuál era cuál y qué diferencias había entre uno y otro. Un intento de distracción ante la angustia que significaban los velorios, o quizá fue por el hecho de que hacía demasiadas preguntas.

Recordaba arrastrar a Shining hasta allí mismo, para contarle lo que había aprendido cinco minutos atrás en un intento de animarlo. Ya que sabía que él y su abuelo eran bastante unidos, siempre iban juntos de pesca, mientras ella se quedaba con su abuela jugando con las almejas en la orilla del río, o se sentaban horas los tres a armar rompecabezas de lugares icónicos del mundo.

Y a pesar de que le caían una o dos lágrimas forasteras, las cuales se limpiaba con rapidez porque un buen hombre no lloraba frente a nadie más que sí mismo (y si lo hacía frente a su hermana, ella le guardaba el secreto), a pesar de que tenía los ojos empañados y rojos, aún así se encargó de escucharla y sonreírle cuando le hablaba de los peces, o reírse porque confundía los nombres o de sacudirle el pelo, sólo para fastidiarla.

Shining podía estar devastado, y aún así se tomaría el tiempo de buscar las mejores palabras, la molestia de darle su propio espacio para que ella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible. Aún así le sonreiría, con tal de no hacerla sentir mal.

Sin embargo ahora lo único que le causaba era el efecto contrario, porque él no estaría así si ella no hubiera abierto la boca, si no hubiera ido al hospital, si no se hubiera escapado de su casa, si no hubiera visitado los Centros, si no hubiera investigado, si no hubiera tomado el maldito papel.

Pero Twilight tenía derecho a querer alguno distinto. A pesar de que no podía evitar sentirse como el origen de todos los males, como la imbécil de Pandora que abrió la caja sólo por su curiosidad insaciable y morbosa. Tendría que vivir con la culpa, supuso entonces.

Súbitamente, sintió fuego.

Y se sentía extraño porque las llamas no parecían tener origen en su interior, ni en su alma inútil y destruida, ni le derretían los órganos o le tornaban los huesos en brazas encendidas, sino que el fuego era externo, del aire a su alrededor. Escalaba desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca, hasta el pelo, demasiado fino y demasiado suave pero aún así demasiado detestable, le chamuscaba la piel, le envolvía el torso con tanto calor que le ponía los pelos de punta de los escalofríos.

—Lo siento, Twily, lo siento tanto…

Shining la estaba abrazando, con toda la firmeza y el cuidado con el que se agarra a un pequeño infante, con el que se toma una caja con el signo de "frágil" impreso arriba. Con la desesperación y el miedo de que tras cualquier movimiento mínimamente brusco o poco medido se fuera a romper.

Sunset el día anterior había hecho algo parecido cuando apenas la vio en la puerta de su edificio, casi a las seis de la mañana. Y, aunque Twilight en aquel momento se encontraba con una capa gruesa de insensibilidad encima, le fue suficiente (antes, y ahora, de hecho) para darse cuenta de que lo detestaba, o a lo menos le generaba cierta sensación de rechazo.

¿Qué se hace cuando se rompe un vaso o una copa? Ya sea de vidrio o cristal, la única acción a realizar es juntar las piezas para botarlas a la basura. El único cuidado que se tiene es para no lastimarse los propios dedos, el objeto ya está roto y en consecuencia no importa si se quiebra aún más en el proceso. Ya es inservible.

—Debí haberte hecho caso cuando me pediste venir a vivir conmigo y Cady.

Escuchar eso de alguna forma hizo reaccionar a Sparkle, o quizás era Twilight, a estas alturas ya no sabía si era relevante siquiera. El punto es que aún seguía estrujando las sábanas entre sus manos, pegadas a la altura de las costillas.

Sparkle no devolvía abrazos, Twilight tal vez lo consideraría cuando la luna se pusiera azul. ¿La _otra_ Twilight abrazaría a las personas? Nunca la había visto hacerlo, tampoco.

Como sea, eso iba en la lista mental de prioridades de segunda (o quinta) categoría. Hora de volver a las de primera.

Tuvo que buscar en las esquinas profundas de su memoria hasta encontrar el momento en que supuestamente habría dicho tal cosa.

—Shiny, eso fue hace añares—. Tenía doce años, a juzgar por el hecho de que en su primer año de secundaria su casa era lugar de tensión constante. No sólo por su hermano y las supuestas decisiones erróneas que había tomado sobre el rumbo de su vida, esas eran peleas comunes desde que Twilight tenía uso de la memoria (o al menos desde los ocho años), sino porque ella también había decidido aportar su granito de arena con calificaciones espantosas.

Podría decirse que era extraño por el hecho de que siempre había sido, según sus profesores, una "alumnas estrella". Acaparando todas las menciones existentes en cuanto a mejor promedio se refería y terminando con los oídos quemados del típico palabrerío subsecuente sobre sus méritos en el sistema escolar. A veces, sí, ayudaban a inflarle un (poco) el ego, pero en general no le gustaba llamar tanto la atención, porque siempre había sido muy curiosa y le gustaba aprender sobre todo lo que se le cruzaba enfrente.

No obstante la secundaria era un tanto más distinta, para algunos era más exigente, para otros un nuevo mundo donde ocurrían las verdaderas sociales y para Twilight un lugar más donde estudiar según la orientación que eligieran sus padres para ella. En ese momento no podía decir que le molestara, porque las carreras a seguir que tenía como opción en verdad despertaban su interés. Incluso ahora, una parte de ella todavía seguía considerándolas.

Pero como todo, hay ciertas cosas, ciertas opiniones, ciertos sentimientos, que con el tiempo cambian. No estaba segura con exactitud si eso ocurrió antes o después (algunos recuerdos estaban mejor enterrados), sólo que dentro de ése período fue que su vida se tornó diferente.

 _Muy_ diferente, a decir verdad.

Y de repente era más divertido recuperar las horas de sueño perdido en clase sin importarle lo más mínimo si reprobaba alguna materia antes que, bueno, aprobarlas con dieces radiantes. A veces también se ponía a leer algún libro, y/o prestaba atención en las materias o que le despertaban interés o donde ya había descansado lo suficiente como para concentrarse, las cuales representaban un porcentaje muy bajo en la totalidad.

Sus padres no tardaron en vociferar su descontento, ella no tardó en seguir sin hacerles caso para cerrarse en su cuarto el verano entero para estudiar. Y así se repitió el cuento hasta la mitad del año siguiente, donde pasadas las vacaciones de invierno decidieron que tal vez asistir a la tierra de pomposos que era Cristal Prep sería una buena idea. ¿Para elevar sus calificaciones a dieces radiantes otra vez? Sí. ¿Todo el resto? _Aún más detestable_.

—Además tanto tú como yo sabemos que era bastante poco posible. Y no habría cambiado nada—. Twilight se encontró a sí misma murmurando esa última frase, en un intento de que su hermano no la escuchara.

En medio de las tensiones, los cambios, los sermones, los citatorios escolares, las peleas constantes, Twilight le había pedido si es que había alguna chance de mudarse con él. La respuesta, por lógica, fue negativa. Tenía que ver con lo mucho que se complicarían las cosas, más que por falta de voluntad.

Lo que sí podía recordar con toda claridad, fue la promesa que Shining le había hecho en ese momento, de ayudarla a irse lo más rápido posible cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad o estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de ella. Eso había quedado grabado en su cabeza como un plan permanente para el futuro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no habría cambiado nada?— Al parecer Twilight no había hablado tan bajo como pretendía, o quizá es que tenía una capacidad auditiva mejor de lo que su hermana le daba el crédito.

—Quiero decir lo que quiero decir, Shining—. Otra vez, dirigió la vista a la otra esquina de la habitación, a la mochila ubicada en la silla de la mesa que hacía de escritorio. Necesitaba uno de esos chicles con más sabor a pasta dental que a eucalipto con urgencia, o quizás unas pastillas de menta eran mejor opción. De todas formas no quería levantarse a buscar ninguno de los dos. No quería un sermón sobre porqué esas porquerías comestibles hacían mal por la cantidad de aditivos que poseían.

O en realidad, tal vez no era una mala idea, si desviaban la conversación…

—Twily, ¿hace… hace cuánto que ocurre esto?— Su hermano parecía más incómodo de lo que ella podría alguna vez estarlo y la culpa seguía quemándole el cuerpo, chamuscándole la piel, convirtiéndole los huesos en brasas encendidas de adentro hacia afuera, de afuera hacia adentro.

¿Cómo se responde una pregunta que no se sabe? Porque de verdad, Twilight no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

— ¿Importa, siquiera?

O a lo mejor, en algún rincón oscuro, en alguna esquina recóndita de su mente estaba la respuesta. En algún lugar, escondido, seguro se encontraría el primer pecado con un lujo de detalles embriagados en cinismo, porque hay ciertas cosas, ciertas opiniones, ciertos sentimientos que no pueden enterrarse ni olvidarse jamás, por más que se bloquearan y se pretendiera que estaban extintos.

—De todas formas es mi culpa—. Escuchó a su propia voz quebrarse, y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para poder esclarecer la vista de las figuras distorsionadas ante la repentina hidratación que las glándulas lagrimales ejercían sobre sus córneas. Era extraño, porque de alguna forma se veía sometida a las introspecciones impertinentes y a la hipersensibilidad de la piel mientras intentaba volver a tono con lo que pasaba alrededor—. Dios, ni deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación.

Sin embargo de verdad, _de verdad_ que no quería saber nada. Para ser honesta, si había algo en lo que siempre deseó mantenerse ignorante fue en eso mismo. Pero no, ahí iba Twilight, allí iba Pandora a abrir la caja con su curiosidad insaciable y morbosa a desatar todos los males sobre el mundo, sobre su familia, sobre su hermano, sobre todos los que la rodeaban, sobre ella misma.

—Twily, no es tu culpa—. La voz de su hermano sonaba suave y cuidada, firme, cerca de su oído. Sintió el fuego apaciguarse un poco, o es que ya se había fundido con la temperatura corporal propia y se sentía más acogedor que ardiente. De todas maneras se acurrucó más contra la forma que la envolvía.

—Sí lo es, Shiny—. Eso no quería decir que no siguiera sintiéndose culpable. Si el torrente de lágrimas actual daba algún tipo de indicio.

—No, no lo es.

Twilight frunció el ceño, molesta.

—Que _sí_ —. ¿Qué no podían hablar como las personas adultas que eran?

—No, Twilight—. Antes de que ella pudiera soltar alguna especie de onomatopeya de descontento y refutarle de una manera infantil por más hipócrita que fuera, sintió a su hermano tomarla por los hombros con firmeza, porque a estas alturas Twilight ya se sentía con el cuerpo de gelatina y ni el dolor en la espalda podía mantenerla derecha. A una distancia suficiente para verse cara a cara, para sentir una especie de frío que no recordaba se encontrase allí antes—. No tienes por qué hacerte cargo de cosas que no son tu responsabilidad.

—Pero se siente como si lo fuera… Estás aquí por mi culpa, ¿o no?— No podía mirar a Shining a la cara por más de tres segundos, por más que quisiera, así que se dispuso a buscar con la vista algún paquete de pañuelos descartables descuidado por la habitación. No era demasiado grande, pero sí pequeña y cómoda, luminosa también.

—Estoy aquí porque me importa lo que te pase, Twily, ya sea bueno, malo, o para ti no tenga el más mínimo sentido—. No supo si es que ella estaba siendo demasiado obvia, o Shining la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué necesitaba, pero se dispuso a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos hasta dar con un par de pañuelos descartables. Probablemente eran ambas opciones, porque sabía que su hermano tenía un pañuelo de tela, también, y Twilight _detestaba_ los pañuelos de tela—. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, siempre.

Shining Armor era capaz de hablarle con una convicción tan grande, que incluso cuando eran niños había llegado a (casi, _casi_ ) convencerla de cosas absurdas, como que un objeto era de color azul cuando en realidad se veía amarillo. Pero esas eran las típicas cosas de hermanos, Twilight nunca había sido una santa, tampoco, en lo que molestarlo se refería. Y ahora, salvo muy pocas excepciones donde volvían a pretender ser niños, lo hacía cuando hablaba _enserio_ , cuando sus palabras eran tan genuinas como sus buenas intenciones.

No podía mirarlo a la cara por más de tres segundos seguidos, así que de reojo, le echó un vistazo mientras se sonaba la nariz, sólo para cerciorar lo legítimo de sus palabras, sólo para calmar esas pequeñas burbujas de duda sobre las intenciones que explotaban cuando veía su aspecto agotado por estar trabajando horas extra para poder dedicarse a su futura hija.

Era imposible que la culpa no siguiera chamuscándole la piel, convirtiéndole los huesos en brasas encendidas de adentro hacia afuera, de afuera hacia adentro. Porque su hermano estaba _allí_ , ahora, intentando animarla a pesar de que sabía que Twilight era demasiado testaruda con ciertas ideas, preocupándose por hacerla sentir cómoda, sin dudar un instante de su versión de las cosas. Siempre creyó más en su palabra que en la de sus padres, nunca entendió exactamente la razón, aunque suponía tendría que ver con el historial que tenía con ellos de tensiones y argumentos.

Sparkle no devolvía abrazos, Twilight tal vez lo consideraría cuando la luna se pusiera azul. Aún así decidió luchar en contra de cualquier escalofrío, incomodidad, o fuego, venido el caso, que pudiera producirle el contacto con otro ser vivo y abrazó a Shining con toda la fuerza que le permitían los músculos adoloridos. Las glándulas lagrimales le hidrataron las córneas en demasía otra vez, sin embargo una sensación extraña, más acogedora y (un millón de veces) más reconfortante que la culpa o el fuego ardiente exterior se le acumuló en el pecho.

—Eres el mejor hermano que podría haber tenido alguna vez. ¿Lo sabías, no?

Tal vez hoy la luna terminaría en una explosión de colores.

* * *

Lo que muy probablemente siga: ¡Charla de Twilights! Siento que se deben una conversación.

Se aceptan sugerencias también, ¿por qué no?

Si no me engancho con otros proyectos y diciembre no me mata, puede ser que antes de fin de año aparezca algo.

Cualquier cosa, MP o Review, me gusta charlar y también me pone nerviosa no tener ningún tipo de feedback jajaja.


	3. Extra 2 - So Many Oceans to Have

¡Volví en forma de extra mejorado! Recomiendo leerlo y que me digan si les pegó peor que antes jaja. Reescribí el 95% de los párrafos y hay alrededor de 1400 palabras menos, ufff.

Espero poder actualizar When The Sun Met The Moon And The Stars Collided prontito, y subir el otro picantón je. Mientras no me maten porfas.

* * *

Twilight se bajó del autobús sobre la avenida principal del norte de Canterlot, a las tres de la tarde con veintiún minutos un miercoles diez de enero. No sin detestar al instante la ola de calor con la que fue recibida, luego de acostumbrarse al aire acondicionado de dicho vehículo.

Su destino estaba a dos cuadras y media de donde se encontraba, y con siete minutos extra, a una marcha tranquila seguro que incluso le sobrarían un par. Sin embargo, la pequeña, imperiosa necesidad de ser extremadamente puntual le exigía caminar lo más rápido posible. Tanto a destino como hacia cualquier mínima porción de sombra que pudiera existir. Ni con un vestido de verano o sandalias era posible escaparse de las altas temperaturas que desprendía la acera, cual pequeñas serpientes dispuestas a envolver todo en fuego.

Twilight tomó aire a las tres con veintiséis. Dos segundos antes de corroborar que se trataba de la calle correcta y el número de dirección correcto. Tal como anunciaba la pequeña placa puesta en la vivienda, el cartel en la esquina y lo anotado en su pequeña libreta en caligrafía que,según ella, cada vez era más prolija.

La casa poseía un tamaño estándar para las que rodeaban la zona. Ni tan pequeña y estrecha como esos dúplex angostos, ni tan excesivamente grande para ocupar más de un cuarto entero de manzana. Con paredes en blanco prolijo, puertas de madera con barniz brillante, un jardín delantero pequeño de flores coloridas y mantenidas, dos pisos y una cochera. Podría no ser el estándar de vivienda de la población media, al contrario, pero dados los contextos no podía decir que le sorprendía.

La última vez que pisó esa casa fue hace seis meses, yéndose de allí con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que en verdad no supo cómo describirlos. Un torbellino sería, en el más simplista y cliché de los casos, la mejor forma de nombrarlos.

Soltando aire otra vez se quitó el sudor de la frente y la nuca con un pañuelo descartable. Sacudió partículas invisibles de la falda del vestido, se aseguró que éste último estuviera en posición correcta con respecto a los hombros; reafirmó el broche sobre el rodete improvisado ante el calor insoportable, irguió la espalda y finalmente tocó el timbre sobre el portón de la reja de entrada (que también seguía la estética general "blanco y pulcro").

A las tres con… veintinueve minutos. Perfecto.

No estaba contando los segundos, no, no. No tenía motivo para hacerlo si se dedicaba a tener idea de cuántos minutos pasaban para poder llegar con puntualidad.

Twilight no entendía el por qué exacto en la necesidad de verse lo más presentable posible. O quizás, si era honesta consigo misma, estaba tan consciente de que se trataba de su cabeza pensando a dos mil kilómetros por hora, formando teorías y especulaciones, que empeñarse en tener cierto tipo de control sobre las cosas más estúpidas posibles probaba ser un intento de distracción. El mejor de todos, de hecho. Para su desgracia ya desgastada por las cosas de la vida.

Hablando de puntualidades, luego de uno o dos minutos de ensimismamiento repentino, alguien muy familiar espió por entre las cortinas de la ventana en planta baja para corroborar de quién se trataba. Y a los pocos segundos Twilight pudo oír con toda claridad las llaves operar en la puerta de entrada.

Habían pasado por lo menos tres o cuatro meses desde la última vez que vio a Sparkle. No tendían a cruzarse demasiado, por más que compartieran el mismo grupo de amigas de este lado del espejo. Cada una tenía una vida de la que hacerse cargo y, al parecer, cronogramas bastante diferentes.

Sparkle seguía igual de delgada, aunque ahora parecía más como producto de un metabolismo acelerado más que por voluntad propia (si bien Twilight seguro tenía al menos una talla extra por varias razones. Festividades recientes incluidas). Shorts de jean azules de tiro alto, junto con una remera gris con mangas cortas de encaje blanco eran un contraste positivo al tipo de ropa que siempre le había visto usar. El cabello corto y suelto hasta la altura del pecho también le sentaba bien.

Sparkle la recibió con una sonrisa mucho más tranquila y sincera que la que le podría haber dedicado seis (o diez, incluso) meses atrás. Twilight le contestó con una entusiasmada, antes de intercambiar saludos más o menos formales e iniciar una conversación sobre lo detestable del clima húmedo con sus altas temperaturas y la salvación que significaba el gran invento de los aires acondicionados.

Una vez puertas adentro, Twilight sintió sus hombros relajarse un poco. La chica frente a ella se veía distinta, se veía mejor, más radiante, más viva. Con ojeras menos notorias y una espalda naturalmente erguida. Como quien había decidido sacarse algo del peso que cargaba encima.

Como Twilight cuando se dio cuenta de que había cosas que ya no volverían a ocurrir. Ya que, aunque las exigencias seguían siendo las mismas, los límites eran distintos y las consecuencias eran otras.

Todo seguía en el mismo lugar que recordaba desde la primer y última vez que había visitado. Mismos muebles, misma pulcritud y orden general que siempre era bienvenido a invadir su campo visual. Misma biblioteca gigante en la sala de estar que le revivía la curiosidad infantil y que tuvo que reprimir antes de terminar desviándose para aquel lado .

— ¿Tomas café? —Preguntó Sparkle una vez ya acomodadas en la cocina. Tenía la cuchara medidora en una mano y frasco de dichos granos molidos en la otra, como si supiera de antemano su respuesta.

—Sí, gracias—. Twilight podía estar envuelta en las llamas infinitas del calor infernal del tártaro e igual el café sería su primera opción ante cualquier condena.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos en los que ninguna de las dos aportó palabra. Sparkle concentrada tomando medidas lo más exactas posibles para colocarlas en la cafetera, dándole la espalda por un instante a Twilight, quien simplemente se dedicó a observar lo que hacía y disfrutar de un silencio que al darse por sí solo, no era para nada incómodo.

Hasta que dio cuenta de las cicatrices en los antebrazos de su contraparte humana, y sintió su sonrisa inconsciente desvanecerse junto con el muro con el que había podido frenar especulaciones, ansiedades y miedos.

Eran pequeñas, desde el último tercio del antebrazo hasta el codo, finas y con pequeños espacios entre sí, como si antes hubieran formado una línea entera. Tenían color más claro a su tono de piel, sin anunciar a gritos su presencia, pero aún visibles, aún notorias. Y cuando Twilight se dio cuenta, sus propias manos ya estaban estirando la falda de su vestido en un intento de encubrir la mayor cantidad de piel posible ante una cohibición repentina.

Sparkle podría verse mejor, más viva, más como ella misma. Eso no necesariamente quería decir que estuviera mejor, que se sintiera cien por ciento mejor. Apenas habían pasado seis meses, para Twilight habían transcurrido casi siete malditos años y todavía existían cosas de las cuales no podía tener control.

—Así que, uh, ¿…cómo estás? —Decidió por cortar el silencio e iniciar una conversación. Antes de que el aire se pusiera pesado o su cabeza fuera a lugares donde no quería estar, —. ¿Al final te quedaste a vivir aquí?

Sparkle asintió, tomando dos tazas limpias que estaban guardadas en la alacena.

—En realidad le dieron mi custodia a Celestia. La jueza prefirió que me quedara con el adulto de confianza al que acudí antes que con otro familiar masculino—. Las enjuagó con un poco de agua y jabón, para luego secarlas con una servilleta a cada una. Por la contaminación y/o reproducción de bacterias que eran totalmente benignas, pero que aun así generaban cierto grado de paranoia que era mejor quitarse de encima—. En diciembre pude rendir seis de las once materias que reprobé, así que espero dar el resto en febrero. Tomas el café cortado, ¿no?

Twilight tardó tres segundos y un pestañeo en entender que le había hecho una pregunta.

— ¡Oh! Uh… Sí. Y sin azúcar, gracias.

Sparkle tomó más medidas exactas, antes de aplicar distintas porciones cuasi perfectas de leche a cada uno de los cafés y llevarlos a la mesa.

—Cuido a mi sobrina cada vez que puedo… No sé, lo normal, supongo—. Resumió, haciendo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su bebida. La otra chica intentó procesar todo lo que había escuchado para emitir algún tipo de comentario porque así funcionaban las conversaciones, ¿no? — ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está tu vida, Princesa?

Twilight rodó los ojos ante el título innecesario. Sparkle sabía a la perfección lo mucho que lo detestaba, a juzgar por el pequeño tono de picardía bien disimulado. Era una forma amistosa de molestarla (ahora, al menos) y de hacer continuar la conversación antes de que se quedaran estancadas en un tema el cual, evidentemente, no tenía muchas ganas de indagar.

—Volviendo a la estabilidad por enésima vez, supongo—. Siempre, siempre ocurría algo que la sacaba del lugar en el cual comenzaba a sentirse cómoda. A tal punto que ya no sabía si era ella la del problema enteramente o tan sólo un muy buen imán para esas cosas—. Hace poco cumplimos un año con Sunset, pude mantener una conversación con Velvet sin que terminara en desastre, y el trabajo por ahora no es tan pesado, por suerte.

— ¿Velvet? ¿Llamas a tu madre por su nombre? —Preguntó Sparkle, pestañeando con lo que parecía curiosidad genuina.

Twilight asintió con pesadez. Estaba acostumbrada a que siempre que eso se le escapaba alrededor de gente que no la conocía demasiado, terminaban haciendo las típicas inquisiciones fuera de lugar. En general argumentaba que se trataba nada más que de una forma de manejarse entre ellas. Encogimiento de hombros para restarle importancia e indicar en forma sutil que no era nada de su incumbencia obviamente incluido. Acto que repitió ahora, porque no quería indagar demasiado en el tema.

—Nunca me cuidó como tal. No sé si es que no supo cómo, o en realidad no quiso—. Con su contraparte era imposible mentirse la una a la otra. Podían intentarlo, podían dar a entender que era un tema a evadirse, o un tema a discutir luego, pero siempre se encontraban ese algo que las delataba, algo que sólo ellas lograban identificar como mera fachada. De todas formas, no había caso en mentir a la única persona que podía llegar a comprender qué quería decir con eso—. Supongo que las dos.

En vez de fruncir el ceño ante el comentario recargado de cinismo, Sparkle se quedó con la vista fija en la cerámica de su taza con flores genéricas pintadas, aparentemente sumida en reflexiones propias. Twilight le dio un trago consciente a su café por primera vez, intentando apaciguar la ansiedad creciente.

—Debería empezar a implementarlo…— Murmuró la chica frente a ella alrededor de quince segundos después, desviando la mirada otra vez a otro punto inexistente en la mesa.

Twilight tardó otros dos segundos más en entender a qué se refería. Cuando pudo atar cabos en relación con lo que había escuchado hace menos de cinco minutos atrás pero que, sin embargo, recién estaba pudiendo comprender.

— ¿Le… le quitaron tu custodia a tu madre? —Preguntó despacio. Tal vez era un poco tarde para eso, aunque no es como si Sparkle le hubiera dado una oportunidad antes.

La susodicha asintió con cierta timidez en el movimiento. ¿Habría Twilight sonado demasiado incrédula a pesar de sus esfuerzos por asegurarse de utilizar el tono correcto? Aunque supuso que no debería serle un tema fácil. Por lo que sabía, las custodias físicas y/o legales podían perderse o pasarse a uno de los padres en casos de divorcio o parecidos. No era irreversible como la patria potestad, esa requería un juicio mucho más largo y complejo. Pero para que se la quitaran a su madre, debería de existir una buena razón. Una que Twilight no estaba muy segura de querer escuchar.

—Me fue a buscar una vez a la escuela diciendo que quería hablar conmigo. No me pareció tan estúpido creer que por primera vez en su vida se le ocurrió escucharme—. Sparkle lo contaba en un tono bajo y determinante, como una mala anécdota, una decepcionante anécdota donde sus expectativas probaron demasiado altas, o inútiles, o ilusorias. Era palpable en el aire, notable en el brillo de sus ojos que otra vez se fijaban en el barniz de la mesa, visible en la tensión controlada de los hombros—. El punto es que cuando llegamos a la casa, resulta que mi… que también estaba mi papá. Tengo una orden de restricción contra él.

Naturalmente, a esa última frase le siguió un silencio horrible.

Twilight sintió un cosquilleo familiar e incómodo en la espina dorsal. Uno al que nunca había podido perderle costumbre, uno que le robaba el calor corporal a tal punto que afirmó la taza con las manos en un intento de que dejaran de temblar del frío.

Sparkle pareció notar la reacción que estaba generando y enseguida le aclaró que no le había ocurrido nada, que intentó todo el tiempo mantener la mayor distancia posible.

—Sólo querían charlar y llegar un acuerdo, o algo así. La verdad no lo sé, y no me importa—. Añadió, con un suspiro pesado—. Existen formas más legales.

Twilight sólo pudo asentir, siguiéndole la corriente. Había algo en todo eso que no le cerraba, que le decía que Sparkle no estaba siendo del todo sincera, o que al menos se estaba guardando los detalles importantes. Sin embargo, decidió por no indagar más e intentar ahogar el sabor amargo de las malas sensaciones en cafeína.

Después de todo, no podía decir que le sorprendiera, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Su propia madre habría hecho lo mismo, o cosas peores.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Siento no haberte ofrecido antes—. Le preguntó su contraparte de repente, levantándose de su lugar. Para cortar el silencio tensionado y ficticio, supuso Twilight—. Hay torta de manzana.

—Sabes que no puedo negarme a esas cosas—. Aceptó, con la mejor actitud casual que pudo lograr. No era lo más ideal si tomaba en cuenta todo lo dulce que estaba comiendo últimamente. Pero mejor matar la ansiedad con una buena dosis de azúcar que ahogarse en ella.

Dos minutos después, se encontraban otra vez sentadas frente a frente. Cada una con un plato mediano de cerámica beige claro, un tenedor que seguro no era de plata pero lo parecía y una porción de torta casera de manzanas. Twilight no pudo evitar notar que la rebanada de Sparkle era apenas un tercio del tamaño estándar, como la que le había dado a ella. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de realizar comentario alguno. No era su lugar, no podía meterse en su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Además, estaba ingiriendo algo más que café negro, ¿no? Eso era un avance, al menos.

—Está buena—. Decidió por tragarse la preocupación antes de que resurgiera por completo y cambiar el tema—. ¿La hiciste tú?

—Si pelar y cortar las manzanas cuenta, entonces sí—. Comentó Sparkle con una pequeña sonrisa—. Celestia la hizo, adora cocinar cosas dulces. A mí se me da mejor lo salado.

—Te llevas bien con ella, ¿no?

—Es como…— Sparkle se puso a hacer círculos en el aire con el tenedor, buscando las palabras que más se adecuaran a su idea—. Como esa tía que deseas que fuera tu madre, o algo por el estilo.

—Conozco el sentimiento—. Twilight sintió sus propias comisuras elevarse. La Princesa Celestia siempre estuvo allí para ella. Ya sea para ofrecerle una taza de té al final de sus lecciones para distraerla de la frustración por algún hechizo fallido, o cuando el estrés y el cansancio le caían cual plomo en los hombros. Muchas otras veces Twilight también la acompañaba a la hora de la merienda simplemente para charlar, siempre volviendo a su casa con algo para reflexionar—. Es bueno tener a alguien así.

—Supongo—. Le comentó, cortando su porción en partes iguales—. Al menos no me da sermones por cada cosa que hago y no le parece.

Bueno, allí iba el intento de una conversación más casual y positiva.

En su caso particular, los padres de Twilight nunca fueron estrictos. Claro que existían horarios y normas que se tenían que respetar, tareas a cumplir y responsabilidades que llevar a cabo en la (aparente) normalidad familiar del día a día. Era una organización estructurada, más que estricta. Su padre solía ser bastante permisivo, más allá de que todo tenía un costo implícito a pagar y su autoridad derivaba de eso mismo. Su madre siempre fue todo lo contrario, a veces no le daba ni la hora y la mandaba con su padre o su hermano para que se hicieran cargo de ella. Otras, le estaba tan encima sobre todo lo que hacía al punto del fastidio. Al menos era señal de que le importaba, ¿no?

Y Shining, al tener una diferencia de diez años, siempre fue el equilibrio entre los dos, lo más cercano a una figura parental sana. Varias veces se había encargado de ella mejor de lo que alguno de sus padres lo habría hecho. Shining era el único con quien podía decir que se llevaba de maravilla y que adoraba con todo su ser.

Twilight no se dio cuenta que la conversación había quedado en la nada, cada una ocupada con lo que tenían en frente, hasta que Sparkle decidió que se retomara otra vez.

—Hablando de figuras parentales y todo eso, ¿puedo… preguntar algo? —La susodicha paró en seco, tenedor con un pedazo de postre suspendido en el aire por un segundo. Hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de retomar su actividad con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Si le estaba pidiendo permiso, en este contexto, era probable que se tratara de algo sensible—. Va a sonar extraño, pero ¿cómo… murió tu padre? Si es muy personal has de cuenta que no dije nada, en serio.

Se notaba la curiosidad genuina en el tono, aún así intentando ser lo más sensible que le permitiera el tema. Twilight largó aire por la nariz antes de darle un sorbo al café para bajar la comida y responder con más claridad.

La muerte de su padre no era algo de lo que le costara hablar en lo más mínimo. No sólo había sido de conocimiento público en su momento, siendo una figura reconocida en su área de trabajo, sino que también había transcurrido hace un tiempo bastante largo. Y era difícil tener sentimiento alguno dado los acontecimientos.

—Era astrónomo, trabajaba en el Centro de Investigación de Canterlot estudiando la influencia de los cuerpos celestes sobre los seres vivos. En ese momento estaba en una investigación conjunta para saber cómo la luna afectaba la mortalidad del veneno en un escorpión que, si no me equivoco, se estaba volviendo epidemia en Saddle Arabia—. Recordaba que, de niña, los adultos que lo conocían solían quemarle los oídos con halagos sobre el gran trabajo que hacía para ayudar a la sociedad. También recordaba asentir con la cabeza o quedarse callada todo el rato hasta que dejaran de hablar. Si tan bueno era ¿quién iba a creerle si decía lo contrario? —No sé cómo pasó, sólo que entró en contacto con el veneno y, uh, lo encontraron al día siguiente en el laboratorio.

A esa altura Twilight solía volver sola de la escuela, o iba a esperar a su hermano los días en los que salía temprano de la guardia real para regresar juntos a su casa. Esa vez le había resultado extraño que Shining la estuviera esperando en la puerta de la escuela al final de la jornada. Treinta minutos y media docena de donas después recibió la noticia, aún a mitad de camino.

Nunca supo bien por qué, pero fue el único momento en el cual derramó lágrimas. No recordaba haberse largado a llorar en el funeral, la angustia sólo era propia de quienes la rodeaban. Twilight se había quedado inmóvil, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su padre como si en algún momento se fuera a levantar y en realidad se trataba de una broma. Hasta que su madre la sacó del ensimismamiento para darle un lirio blanco cuando fue su turno de despedirse y darle sus buenos deseos para un ascenso certero. Ella depositó la flor con cuidado en el cajón, escondiéndola para que no se viera que la había marchitado tras un hechizo sencillo.

—Ah—. Murmuró Sparkle después de un instante de silencio que parecía más de cortesía que otra cosa. Machacando su porción de torta en partes iguales una y otra vez, con molestia—. Ahora me cierran varias cosas.

Esa última frase dejó a Twilight frunciendo el ceño confundida, ya que a pesar del tono bajo y retraído alcanzó a escucharla igual.

— ¿Cosas como qué? —Preguntó despacio, sin entender. ¿Las temporalidades de los hechos? ¿El espectro de paralelismos? Algo en el tono de Sparkle no le gustaba, como si acabara de probar que ella tenía razón, como si acabara de ganar un juego donde Twilight no sabía que participaba.

Definitivamente, ese comentario fue involuntario, inconsciente, o lo que sea que fuere. Sparkle pareció entrar en pánico por un segundo hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que murmuró en voz alta. Fue entonces cuando se cruzó de brazos, la expresión se le cayó, y la atmósfera tranquila con la que habían empezado cambió de forma radical.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir—. Parecían haber vuelto en el tiempo a hace ocho meses atrás. A la biblioteca del colegio, a la comunicación visual intensa, y a los movimientos medidos llenos de enormes significaciones.

Y como a principios de mayo del año pasado, Twilight se encontró con una mirada desafiante en un rostro inexpresivo. Una que le advertía que el fuego se comía las verdades predeterminadas, que iba a terminar en cenizas. Porque si ambas no acababan en el mismo estado, entonces nunca estarían iguales.

Inhaló aire por la nariz de la forma más disimulada posible, para no demostrar de forma tan abierta que la exasperación era bastante triunfante y rápida en cuanto a recorrerle la piel se refería. No iba a pasar por esto otra vez. No, no y no.

Pero si estaban aquí para tener una charla honesta, no quedaban demasiadas alternativas.

A incinerarse, entonces.

—No. No tengo la más pálida idea de por qué crees que tener una coronita pulida y un par de alas te resuelve y absuelve de todos los males—. No quería refregarle sus propios problemas en la cara, pero Sparkle tenía esa idea de que para ella todo le era mucho más fácil, como si le hubieran dado a elegir en bandeja de plata qué sucesos quería que ocurrieran en su vida. Un poco de pimienta para fomentar el drama con un trasfondo trágico y luego unas cuantas cucharadas de sal para tapar todo el sabor ardiente—. Porque mis trastornos del sueño siguen ahí, mis problemas de ansiedad siguen ahí. Todo sigue en el mismo maldito lugar.

Ojalá pudiera tapar todo con enorme y extenso salitre. Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido tan fáciles.

Ojalá Sparkle fuera tan fácil de convencer sin necesidad de pruebas físicas y concretas.

—Tu padre murió cuando apenas tenías diez, Twilight—. Le recriminó. Como si la respuesta estuviera allí en un cartel, obvia y gigante frente a su nariz y no la pudiera ver simplemente porque no se le daba la gana—. ¿Qué no hablamos miles de veces de la amplitud en el espectro de paralelismos?

Twilight frunció el ceño aún más desconcertada. ¿Cómo es que eso automáticamente se traducía a algo positivo? ¿Qué clase de hilo conductor estaba siguiendo para llegar a todas estas conclusiones absurdas?

— ¿Y tú qué crees? ¿Que te hable porque te espié por la ventana? ¿Que robé tu diario? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó? —Twilight se encargó de visitar varios de los centros más cercanos e investigar todos los sitios uno por uno, cerciorándose de que tanto la atención como la información en verdad fuera útil. No fue fácil sentarse a hablar de casos hipotéticos y experiencias personales con el equipo de orientación.

Tampoco fue lo mejor que pudo hacer cuando la había casi obligado a cruzar el portal para despejar la mente de ese mismo tema. Pero ya parecía ser un patrón el meterse en situaciones que la hacían sentir horrible y por eso mismo no le estaba poniendo un freno a esta discusión.

Sparkle se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla con la espalda tan erguida y tensa como quien siente la necesidad inminente de ponerse a la defensiva y a la altura imaginaria de su supuesto antagonista.

Twilight ya sabía cómo terminaría todo esto. No quería oírlo.

—Pues la verdad que no te costó nada venderme con tal de hacerte la heroína frente a tu novia—. Y a Sparkle tampoco le costaba mucho recriminar cosas de hace ocho meses atrás, aunque estuviera en todo su derecho y fuese la primera vez en que se sentaban a discutir en meses. Aun así, era absurdo. Tan absurdo que ahora junto a la exasperación ansiosa sobre la piel se le sumaba la culpa arrastrándose hasta el pecho y la base de la garganta.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Ok? Discutí horrible con Sunset por eso—. Estuvieron más de una semana sin dirigirse palabra alguna. No había sido la razón principal, pero sí un disparador potente—. Estaba nerviosa y no consideré muchas cosas, lo admito.

Le dio un trago pesado al café, con un nerviosismo tan tosco que dolió tragarlo. Pero estaba perdiendo el control de las manos encima de todo, ya sea gesticulando en demasía o estirando la maldita falda del vestido que ahora se sentía no cubría la cantidad suficiente de piel.

Sparkle soltó un bufido exagerado e incrédulo, sin tomarla en serio en lo más mínimo.

"Control, Twilight control. Lo está haciendo a propósito".

— Sí, claro. ¿Nerviosa de qué? ¿De que no se crea tu actuación o qué?

Twilight se levantó con un golpe seco de sus palmas que levantó los tenedores un milímetro sobre la mesa.

Aquí dibujaba la maldita línea.

Sparkle le mantuvo la mirada en toda su rebeldía adolescente y venenosa, invitándola a contestarle, al maldito fuego más horrible que las serpientes de asfalto de afuera y más potente que el calor de las llamas infinitas del Tártaro.

Hablar con ella en momentos así era como estar hablando con un reflejo joven. Uno de once o doce años, cuando contestaba a su madre hasta la provocación máxima para que demostrara importarle lo suficiente para impartir un límite, por más extremo que fuera.

Era un arma de doble filo, se obtenía esa falsa sensación de tener la ventaja y el control de la conversación a costa de que te destrozaran el autoestima inexistente. Que siempre puede romperse un poco más, ¿no? ¿Qué importa?

— ¿Por qué tú, por sobre todo el mundo, no me crees?

Cuando se vive el infierno en la Tierra y de alguna forma se logra escapar de él, la primera tendencia es evitar cualquier cosa que se asimile hasta en el esqueleto estructural de la forma.

Sparkle la estaba desafiando a mostrar todas las pruebas posibles y concretas de que, efectivamente, había pasado por allí cuanto alegaba y sobrevivió para contarlo.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que yo también la pasé mal?—. Twilight ni siquiera se molestó en frenar alguna lágrima rebelde que se le pudiera escapar. Sólo se quedó con la vista fija en su contraparte, quien se levantó también.

— ¿Cómo qué por qué? Tú te quedaste con todo lo bueno—. Sentenció, clavándole sin fuerza la punta del tenedor en el pecho tras cada palabra pronunciada. Twilight no se inmutó, inmóvil, sin entender las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, ni el tono explosivo en envidia—. Tu padre es un recuerdo bonito, tu familia te quiere, eres popular hasta en mi colegio. ¡Por Dios! Eres una princesa que vive sola en un castillo de cristal, ¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?

Sólo el ruido del cubierto estrellándose en alguna cerámica del piso cercano hizo a Twilight pestañear y mirarla con desconcierto. Mucho desconcierto.

¿De verdad tenía esa idea de que le habían servido todo en bandeja de plata y se estaba quejando de lleno? ¿Porque sus desgracias, ya desgastadas por las cosas de la vida, no encajaban en el ideal de vida perfecta que tenía de ella?

¿Qué?

— ¿Y yo qué? ¿Por qué a mí me toca lo peor? —Le recriminó, señalándose a sí misma con un quiebre y una desesperación en la voz que se reafirmaba en el temblor en las manos, en su expresión de frustración, en ese centelleo de impotencia que se movía con rapidez entre córneas blancas e irises violáceos—. ¿Por qué tengo que aguantármela y ya? ¿Por qué me tengo que conformar con las sobras? ¡No es justo!

La taza de cerámica blanca con flores genéricas pintadas en tonos rosas y rojos se partió en unos diez o treinta y ocho pedazos irregulares al volar desde la mesa y caer de lleno al piso, de costado. El poco par de centímetros cúbicos que restaban de café quedando esparcidos alrededor.

Sparkle se derrumbó. Se desfragmentó como arena sobre la mesa, sobre sus brazos, sobre sus cicatrices.

—No es justo—. Murmuró en el sofoco de su propio cuerpo, entre lo que pareció una especie de llanto que sólo sirvió para acumular más angustia en el centro del pecho.

Sparkle podía verse mejor, más viva, más como ella misma, pero eso no necesariamente quería decir que estuviera mejor, que se sintiera cien por ciento mejor. Apenas habían pasado seis meses. Esto era una primera aproximación a una normalidad que resultaba extraña luego de años de vivir en una lógica distinta, tóxica e incluso autodestructiva. Para Twilight transcurrieron casi siete malditos años y todavía existían emociones, que siempre estarían allí omnipresentes. Siempre existían cosas de las que no podía tener control.

Como ahora, donde su única reacción posible fue correr el plato con la porción convertida en migajas puras como su dueña. Al lado de la suya a medio terminar que le revolvía el estómago con sólo verla, por miedo a que también terminara hecho trizas y alguna pudiera salir lastimada.

Las piernas por algún motivo le temblaron cuando las movió. De todas formas las forzó a dar la vuelta la mesa para ocupar el asiento al lado de Sparkle. Por un segundo se le ocurrió ponerle una mano al inicio de la espalda o un intento de abrazo de confort, pero era bastante probable que también la mandara a volar con una respuesta de la misma índole que las anteriores.

Twilight entonces sólo se quedó en silencio, como si le acabaran de anunciar que un familiar murió y era su responsabilidad encargarse de consolar a los que la rodeaban. Debía sentirse mal, también. Y Twilight se sentía mal, se sentía como la autora del crimen, como si todo hubiera sido su culpa.

—Creo que fue un año antes de entrar a lo que aquí es la primaria—. Fue lo primero que le salió decir. No era responsable de lo Sparkle creyera o dejara de creer sobre ella. Pero tal vez al demostrarle que se estaba equivocando de enemigo, que estaba tan incinerada como ella quería, podría apaciguar algo de su odio. O calmarla, al menos—. No sé qué leí cosa sobre las tormentas, pero sé que esa noche había una y que le pedí a mi papá que se quedara conmigo porque tenía miedo.

Twilight apenas estaba segura que debería tener entre cinco o seis años, siendo la única en su salón que podía leer, escribir varias palabras e incluso levitar objetos pequeños o hacer algún que otro hechizo considerado difícil para su edad. Porque se la pasaba practicando para el exámen de admisión de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Sus ganas de aprender sumado a su aparente talento natural en magia le daban ventaja, pero no existía vacante garantizada sin práctica.

—Recuerdo que hizo un hechizo para simular una lluvia de estrellitas, que me fascinó tanto que le pedí que lo hiciera como diez veces más. Después aprendí que en realidad lo hacía para cubrir el otro que bloqueaba el sonido...— Hace tiempo que no la envolvía esta especie de cosquilleo incómodo que le suministraba toques eléctricos a lo largo del cuerpo y ponía los pelos de punta. Era tan familiar, tan cercano, tan común, que el estómago se le retorcía con sólo pensarlo, la nauseas se hacían presentes de sólo pensarlo—. S-supongo es asociación directa, pero después de eso odié las estrellas doradas y las tormentas me daban pánico.

Habías veces en las que se escondía por doquier antes de tener que dormir en su cama. Podía ser debajo de ésta, un armario, el sofá, o incluso cuando tuvo su primer telescopio a veces se quedaba en el techo. Tenía una parte plana y de fácil acceso, que su padre le enseñó como el mejor lugar para ver el cielo desde su casa. Twilight siempre se escabullía con una manta, una almohada y su libro de constelaciones. Las observaba hasta que el sueño la obligaba a hacerse una bolita y dormir, despertando con los primeros rayos del sol para volver con sigilo a su cuarto y pretender nunca haberse movido de allí en primer lugar.

—Y, uh, hace algo más de... dos años le conté a mi familia—. Twilight no recordaba si seguía viviendo en Canterlot para esa época. O por qué motivo es que se reunieron los tres a almorzar, o cómo es que llegó el punto en que gritar ciertas cosas pareció una buena idea—. Mamá me dio vuelta la cara de un cachetazo y me dijo unas cuantas cosas. Shining no fue así, por suerte, pero no fue una situación bonita.

Su madre era del tipo que siempre tenía una idea distinta del pasado, una mucho más positiva y negadora de la realidad. Para ella Twilight tuvo la infancia perfecta, como si los citatorios escolares que había tenido por golpearse con todos los varones o conductas que llamaban la atención nunca hubieran existido. Y como ella era una gran hija, en general dejaba pasar por alto todas esas ilusiones e ideas que tenía. Hasta que se le agotaba la paciencia y terminaba recordándole que el hecho de llevar una sonrisa en una foto no significaba ser cien por ciento feliz. Cuando las cosas no pueden evitarse se intentan llevar de la mejor forma posible. Se sigue adelante, se ignoran, se esconden durante el día hasta que tienen que volver a salir por la noche.

La última discusión que tuvo con Velvet tenía que ver con eso mismo. Twilight había ido hasta su casa de la infancia en Canterlot para echarle una mano a su madre con una limpieza de primavera tardía. La idea era pasar un rato juntas, despejar lo máximo posible la vivienda e ir asentándole la idea de mudarse a un lugar más cómodo para una sola persona.

Terminó con resultados totalmente contrarios cuando se vio obligada a explicar por qué no quería seguir viendo álbumes familiares si todo lo que iba a escuchar era sobre lo feliz que se veía en una foto con su padre y todo ese tipo de comentarios que parecían puras justificaciones. Había desenterrado muchas sensaciones, muchos sentimientos para que la respuesta fuera que no sabía dejar pasar errores.

—Al tiempo me pidió perdón por actuar así. Aunque sigue creyendo que estoy siendo resentida y que "no debería hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua".

Lo único positivo que resultó de toda esa experiencia, era esto. Quizá no se habría dignado a pensar en su contraparte, quizá no se habría puesto a investigar, y quizá no estarían sentadas aquí, ni habrían pasado seis meses de absolutamente nada. Al menos, el escalofrío danzante, las ansiedades crecientes, las incomodidades y las malas sensaciones de alguna forma habían servido para ayudar a alguien más. Eso era lo importante.

Sparkle levantó la cabeza de su oscuridad autoimpuesta, ojos hinchados y mejillas mojadas con angustia que no se molestó en limpiar con los antebrazos ya que probaría ser en vano.

— ¿Cinco años? —Susurró por lo bajo, observándola con sospecha de arriba a abajo durante un momento. Buscándole con desesperación algo, lo que fuera, que le delatara que efectivamente, era ella quien tenía razón—. ¿Hasta que murió?

Twilight le sostuvo la mirada con toda la angustia florecida en el pecho y los recuerdos caminándole por los brazos, para encontrarse con una de familiaridad espantosa. Una que la desafió hasta que cayó rendida al no encontrar la más mínima evidencia ficticia que buscaba, y cuya luminosidad exagerada se enturbió entre córneas enrojecidas e irises violáceos. Una donde el horror del entendimiento perfecto se hizo tan presente como el centelleo de impotencia. Donde se veía reflejada a sí misma y envuelta entre resplandores ajenos de angustia, entre ese brillo de empatía. Entre el chispeo asqueado y nauseabundo de la experiencia propia.

Twilight asintió despacio, hablando casi sin voz.

—Hasta el día anterior.

Sparkle estiró un brazo, como con una necesidad molesta más que con ganas verdaderas, a la única taza de café que quedaba en la mesa. Seguro ya estaría frío y habría perdido su gracia como bebida. De todas formas le dio un trago pesado y audible, como si intentara bajar algo más que simples nauseas o aflojar un estómago retorcido. Y se quedó pensando, mirando a la nada en particular por donde al parecer transitaban todas sus emociones y pensamientos.

Se quedó pensando por veintiocho segundos malditamente contados y controlados.

—De verdad creí que habías tenido más suerte que yo—. La honestidad era palpable, ahí en su voz, como quien admite la derrota y también se apena completamente de ello. Como si la explosión de envidia también significó el entierro del alivio—. Supongo que al final estamos igual de jodidas, ¿no?

Le comentó, con una especie de risa y sonrisa amargas y más mejillas mojadas que hizo que Twilight sintiera por primera vez sus propias lágrimas caerle del mentón a las clavículas. Era extraño, porque con estas sensaciones se alienaba de su propio cuerpo y cualquier especie de tacto se sentía lejano y distante, como si se intentara percibir a través de una capa gruesa e invisible de piel dormida.

Estiró un brazo tembloroso a la barra de mármol negro de la cocina, tomando las servilletas descartables y perfectamente dobladas en triángulos. Sostenidas entre mitades de un pececito de madera de colores simpáticos y paradójicamente más vivos que los seres del ambiente.

—No estoy aquí para competir contigo—. Se las ofreció a Sparkle. Blancas y pulcras cual señal de tregua y apertura a las negociaciones como si se tratara de la etnia Han del norte Equestre en su enfrentamiento con la región del sur. Ella la miró sorprendida por un instante, comprendiendo el mensaje y aceptó una con manos de temblor espejado, para sonarse la nariz.

—Ya sé—. Murmuró una vez que pareció recobrar un poco la compostura, con las mejillas secas y una respiración más regular—. …Siento gritarte así.

Esa fue la señal que Twilight necesitó para apoyarle, despacio, una mano en el hombro. Era raro, porque ella se sentía helada, pero el calor invasivo al tacto pareció volver a regularle la temperatura de al menos una parte del cuerpo.

—Está bien, sé dónde viene—. Movió despacio la cabeza, desestimando disculpas innecesarias. No es como si ella fuera una santa en cuanto a contestaciones se tratara, eso estaba más que claro. Aceptarlas cuando había caído en un juego que conocía demasiado bien, sería algo hipócrita de su parte. O a lo menos bastante poco sincero—. Tú sabes que también tengo mi carácter. Y, uh, mejor hacer catarsis que seguir guardándolo.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya, ajena, ardiente y segura en el pequeño apretón que le dio con, supuso, cierto nivel de aprecio.

Y de repente ese fuego se expandió a todo su cuerpo al recibir un abrazo. Un fuego cómodo ante el escalofrío maldito que se regodeaba por ganarle al sentido lógico y el control total y racional. Uno al que le dio la bienvenida posando una mano en el inicio de la espalda de Sparkle y otra en su cabello suave y sedoso que comenzó a acariciar en la forma que sabía era un tranquilizante efectivo. Uno que le daba calidez, como esos abrazos que se dan con tal cariño que no se quieren deshacer.

—Gracias—. Sintió, en alguna zona cerca de oído—. Por todo.

Y luego de lo que pareció una hora, del calor infinito del Tártaro y las serpientes de llamas que iban del interior al exterior, Twilight sintió sus comisuras elevarse y los ojos se le humedecieron otra vez.

—Lo haría cien veces más.


End file.
